


Misplaced Individualism

by Adonis3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 20-Year-Old Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, But it's not accurate, Child Abandonment, Denial of Feelings, Distrust, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forgiveness, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry & Louis Hate Each Other, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Louis Lies, Louis in Denial, M/M, Mean Harry, Mean Louis, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Pack(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, PTSD-Louis, Past Rape/Non-con, Prince Harry - Freeform, Probably missing some tags, Trauma, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adonis3/pseuds/Adonis3
Summary: Louis is a rogue omega, he's lived in constant fear for many years, a state that has made him aggressive, deceitful, and ruthless. One day after traumatic events occur, he crosses into Gardane and kills an alpha who gets too close to him. This alpha ends up being a guard from their kingdom, and Louis is captured.Louis uses his omega status to his advantage, for a short while, until he's discovered and is imprisoned. It is there that he lets his true nature show.While incarcerated he meets Prince Harry, grandson of King Magnus Twist, and son of King Desmond Styles and next in line for the crown. Louis clashes with the man who would do anything for his people. Harry sees him as nothing but a threat and a lowlife. In fact, if it were up to Him, he'd have Louis executed.Also some family history which will be revealed in the story.I suck at summaries, Please read though, I think it's decent.





	1. Hostility is Trouble or Safety?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a well planned out story, I have a general idea and I'm running with it. Read at your own risk.

Louis was hiding behind a bush, panting as quietly as he could. The knife he stole in his hand, ready to be shoved into the throat of the first alpha to approach him, he wasn't holding back this time, he refused to spend a single second more in captivity. After all, who did they take him for? Some silly little omega who would sit quietly in cell as they fucked his brains out? Well, he did play the part rather well. Sometimes the things he did to survive sickened him, but he never had much time to dwell on such things, seeing as there was always another rogue alpha at every turn.

He watched as the group of alphas walked further off, not bothering to look for ‘their’ escaped omega, _sick bastards_ , Louis thought to himself, before running off in the opposite direction of them. Once he felt he was far away enough from that particular group, he slowed to a stop, sniffing the air and listening to his surroundings, making sure there were no other alphas around. Once he was safe, he dropped to the floor on his back, letting the pain of the last three day take full effect. He could feel everything the whole time; he was hyper aware of every part of him they touched, caressed, hit, kissed, _bit_ , whatever it is they felt like doing at the moment.

It wasn't the first time he'd been had by force, but the incarceration and the group was new; until these alphas, he had only ever seen rogues out here, and rogues were always alone. Louis hadn't even noticed the tears rolling out of his eyes until they had reached his ears. These events always had the same effects on him.

Louis sobbed pitifully as he tried to focus his sights, and mind, on the clouds above. He cried for maybe five minutes, then decided getting back to his things- to pick up where he left off, like nothing had happened- was the best way to make himself feel better.

Louis stumbled into his camp ground, “What the hell?” he mumbled to himself. Apparently it was too tempting for the rogues to stay away because from what he can see, half of his things are gone and the rest of it is scattered all over the floor. He looks around, searching for the contents of his missing bag, picking up the things he needs the most-extra clothes, his cantaloupe(so he knows the rogues were alphas, they tend to avoid fruits and vegetables), his books and journals-and wrapping them up with stringy plant stems.

He tucked the knife into the waistband of his pants, keeping his hands close to it as he walked. He sighed at the thoughts of getting all those things back, it had taken him months the first time around.

Hours passed by of his typically sluggish and silent traveling, his stomach was growling, nagging at him to eat before he passed out...again. Louis took a quick look around, sniffing the air, _clear_. He pulled out the knife, took his seat, and cut the melon. He took fast, desperate bites from the fruit, cursing those filthy alphas for not just raping him, but refusing to give him more than an apple a day.

He then heard sticks snapping behind him, making him drop the slice of fruit and pick up the knife. He needed a new one, this one just made him think about them. “Alpha.” growled the man, hazardous and threatening, nothing like any other rogue he's heard. _Wait, ‘alpha’?_ Asked Louis mentally, then realised that he reeked of those alphas. It was a slap in the face, he hadn't even noticed it, he could feel his bile build up. _Not the time Louis._ He told himself, focusing on the alpha just twenty feet from him.

Louis sniffed the air, _soap,_ he thought. The alpha must be fresh out of a pack. Louis’ heart raced, those other alphas smelled like this, clean. “Alpha, reveal yourself.” ordered the man, but Louis just tightened his grip on the knife. He'd rather die than give himself up. He could hear the man get closer. _Do it,_ he thought, _I dare you._

Louis had his back against the tree he’d been eating at, listening as the man's footsteps drew closer. The second he showed up in Louis’ peripherals, he launched at the larger man, hoping to take him by surprise, and failing because as an ‘alpha’ aggression was expected. The man was quick to react, slamming Louis to the floor, with a tight grip on his throat. Louis struggled for breath, pulling at the man’s hands which wrapped around him. Then the man's grip loosened, “Omega?” he whispered, and Louis took his shocked state as his chance to attack. Louis grabbed his knife once more, digging it into the man's throat. Blood squirted out of him and onto Louis.

The man backed away, placing his hand over the knife, not knowing what to do. Louis took notice of the pleading look the man gave him, but he refused to show anything other than scorn. _Alphas are monsters,_ he justified before pulling the knife out and kicking the kneeling man down’ watching as he gasped for his last breaths and then didn't. _A guard?_ Louis pondered, then gasped.

“Oh no.” he cried, “oh _no_.” of all alphas to kill, he had to pick a guard, now he's surely doomed. His comrades will come looking for him, and then go looking for Louis.

In his panic, Louis searched the corpse for any helpful items. He dropped his knife, instead grabbing the guard's own one, along with his sword and gun. He took the man's entire backpack and shoved his things inside, not bothering to take anything out.

“Hopefully,” he mumbled, “the alpha’s scent lingers and not my own.”

He heard another crunch, and on that note, he was off. He ran in a straight line as fast as he could for as long as he could, which ended up being three miles in the direction he should have been avoiding at all costs. Just three seconds and he was already seeing alpha guards with matching uniforms. He could hear them growling, _I still smell like alpha_ , Louis groaned internally. He was aware of the aggression alphas used on one another, he'd witnessed it countless times while watching two rogues fight for him. Those made for the easiest escapes.

“Rogue! Show yourself!” Louis took off in the opposite direction again. “Alpha!” they barked out hatefully, sending chills down Louis’ spine. He could hear them falling behind him, he let out a sarcastic laugh, _superior race my ass,_ he mocked.

He let out a lighter laugh, a short lived one, because seconds later he could hear more approaching him from his left, and then his right. He could feel his fear threatening to cripple him, but he pushed past it, instead attempting to run even faster, an impossible feat at this point.

He could feel it, the smell of the territory fading, once he passed the border he’d be let off, after all, they didn’t know about the dead guard yet. Louis’ smile grew as he scent faded even more, relief beginning to course through him. That is, until he felt a sharp pain on his ankle. He cried out, much like a dog that had just been kicked, as he fell to the floor. He looked at his foot, _a bear trap?_ Louis whimpered as he attempted to pull out the half inch blades which had dug into him, the task proving itself too difficult to complete. Louis’ eyes trailed down the chain of the metal contraction, only to realise it was not removable. Louis wasn’t going anywhere, and only after coming to terms with his inevitable capture, did he feel grateful for the stolen boots he had on. If they weren’t so thick, he would have had the whole of the blades in there.

Louis still had the three alpha’s scents on him, still had the guard’s things, and even most incriminating, the man’s blood. Louis, had quite the story to come up with.


	2. Trust No One

“We got him!” shouted one of the guards, picking Louis up by the collar of his shirt. Louis squealed as the bear trap pulled at his leg.

“Agh you f-” hissed Louis, quickly coming to his senses, he put on his best omega act- meek, scared, needy, and weak- he bowed his head. It’s always been seen as a tell-tale sign that someone is an omega, because there’s no alpha in existence that would ever stoop so low.

The guard gave him a confused look, he got closer to Louis, pressing his nose to the boy’s neck. “ _Omega_.” he said, softening up a bit. He set Louis down gently, and began removing the bear trap from the floor. The other alpha’s arrived just as he kneeled down, they had their swords pointed at Louis, hostile attitudes and everything.

Louis cowered before them, internally rolling his eyes at how disgustingly weak he was acting, sure he only did it to give them a false sense of security and earn himself some special treatment, that is assuming this is a decent pack that protects omegas(from the looks of it they are), but it was still sickening how truly useless most omegas are. “Lower your weapons.” scolded the guard, lifting Louis up, who then proceeded to wrap his legs around the man’s waist. Louis clung to him, making it seem like it was for dear life, like the contact is all he needed to feel safe. He could feel the alpha’s pride grow, _god they’re so smug,_ he thought, whimpering as he tightened his hold on the alpha. The man tightened his hold on him, shielding him from all the ‘scary’ alphas.  “He’s an _omega_.” informed the man with a tone that made the rest of the alphas feel ridiculous and guilty for ever raising their weapons or voices.

Louis turned his head, trying to see the rest of the men, sure enough, they were ready to coddle him to no end. Louis bit back his smirk, how could they be the superior race, when a single omega could bring them to their knees in seconds.

They’d gotten the trap off of his foot and even wrapped it for him. The guard holding Louis and one other headed toward their kingdom’s mainland while the rest went back to their assigned posts. He was rubbing Louis’ back soothingly, and it took all the boy’s will power not to break the man’s hand, instead he sulked and rested his head on the man’s shoulder.

“What’s your name omega?” asked the brown haired alpha, the one whose arms he was in. _Not omega._

“Louis.” he said softly, it felt weird talking to an alpha peaceably, even if it was an act. For the first time, Louis wasn’t fearing for his life or about being impregnated by some horny alpha going through his rut.

“Why do you have Jackson’s things?” asked the guard in front of him, the one holding his things. _Was that his name?_ Louis eyed the items, they reminded him he wouldn’t be safe for long, that relaxing wasn’t an option.

“Because, I found him...dead. I... tripped over him, got covered in...yeah.” answered Louis, pretending to get choked up at just the mention of it, “I knew it was wrong, b-but...I just needed some protection, food, clothes!” he sobbed, shoving his face further into the man’s neck. The man tightened his hold on Louis, assuring him he was convincing, or as they saw it ‘innocent’. God, not laughing was getting more and more difficult.

The alpha with tan skin, similar to his own, pulled out a pad and began writing something down, Louis could hear the pencil moving and wanted to look up. He’d been doing it since they first found him, but Louis could never get a good look at the contents.

“Hush now,” soothed the man, “we understand, omegas _are_ quite vulnerable.” he said to the other guard, sounding like he was telling him to behave.

Louis looked at the alpha that was lagging behind, if he didn’t reek of omegas, as in plural, Louis would be more willing to admit he was good looking. But he did, so Louis just stared at him, refraining from showing his distaste for the young man. “May I know your names?” asked Louis, feeling his food(the cantaloupe) come up.

“I’m Zayn.” answered the man. “That’s Liam.” Louis gave a tight-lipped smile, something had been eating at him over the last six years he’d spent away from true civilization. It disturbed him to ask _alphas_ about this, but he could never mention this to an omega, all they’d do is cry and expect him to share his hardships and all his _feelings_. How disgusting.

“How-” he stuttered a bit, it wasn’t an act this time, the topic flustered him. “How does an omega know if they’re pregnant?” the two alphas stopped suddenly, sharing a look and Louis shifted in Liam’s arms. “Or like,” he coughed, “how do they get pregnant?” his voice was small, again not on purpose.

“You don’t know?” asked Zayn, giving him a scrutinizing look. Louis bit his lip nervously, and shook his head. He’d been raped many times, dreading the outcome every time, and each time, thankfully, nothing came of it. Both alphas sighed, “It can only happen if you’re in heat when you mate.” at that Louis sighed in relief, something he wished he could undo, because now they were looking at him like he was a victim and not just any other omega. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.” he answered, feeling something bubble in his tummy. When’s the last time he shared this much? It’s been over five years.

“Louis?” asked Liam, and the boy hummed in response. “Do you-is _that_ why you smell like alpha?” Louis rolled his eyes, Zayn caught him but he ignored that, too busy judging Liam’s inability to even say the word. Louis sighed, not willing to say any of it out loud.

“Say Louis,” began Zayn, “how long have you been out here?” Louis could tell he just didn’t want a dark cloud hovering above them the whole way.

“I don't know, I lost track.” Louis could feel them coming, his memories of the grey buildings, smoke filled air, the field of dry grass, his mother and father. He didn't want to think about it, “Can you tell me about the mainland?” he asked offering both men a worry free smile, and he saw Zayn write again while Liam described the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning....mwuahahahahaha!  
> Sorry he hasn't met Harry yet, it'll happen though don't get your panties in a bunch.  
> So, until next time.


	3. Mimicry, the Key to Living

Louis was on Zayn’s back now, he claimed that he just wanted to be comfortable with more than one alpha, but really, he just wanted Zayn to stop writing about him in that little pad. It was only a three hour walk, from the edge of their territory to the mainland.

He saw the walls of the land grow as they got closer, the sun setting behind them gave the whole place a dreamy feel. It looked nice and simple, the walls were a warm yellow. Welcoming, but definitely functional and intimidating. The guards behind the gate spotted Zayn and Liam, and granted them passage, opening the gates immediately. Both guards saluted their superior.

“Who’s this?” asked the much older alpha, treating Louis as though he wasn’t even there. “He smells like an alpha, but he’s too small.” the man was bothered by him, by ‘his’ scent, alphas were never allowed to, or forgiven for crossing territories, unless of course they were invited for business purposes.

“Louis, he’s an omega, he uh” began Liam, “crossed some alphas.” he mumbled at the end. Louis nearly scoffed at his aversion of factual terms, yes he’s an omega, and yes, he’s acting fragile, but if he lived through something, it should be assumed that the word can be said without him fainting from shock or dismay.

The man scowled at Louis, then dismissed all three of them. Zayn carried him over to a brick wall, and sat him atop it. It was high enough for his feet to dangle. “You take ‘im, I’ll take his things?” Liam nodded, and Zayn walked away without looking back.

“Wait, he’s taking my things?” Louis’ voice raised slightly, he prevented it from escalating despite his panic. He had a character to maintain, he couldn’t loose it so fast.

“Oh don’t worry Lou,” Louis wanted to growl, Lou is what his friends used to call him, Liam was no friend of his, “They’re just going to sort some stuff out, see if you have anything dangerous.” Liam scoffed, he was very well fooled by Louis. Louis nodded compliantly, and Liam took him back in his arms.

“Where are we going?” asked louis as they passed groups of alphas and omegas. It made him nauseous, all the scents, the hormones in the air. He was on edge, waiting for an attack to come.

“The health clinic, you need to get your foot taken care of.” he said, and Louis nodded, _good._ He thought, the sooner he’s better, the sooner he can leave this sickeningly pleasant town. Louis could see something bad happening, whether it be in the form of one alpha going psycho or a full on war, he had no idea, but he just felt out of place, deep down he knew he was just being paranoid and unreasonable, but still, a pack? This isn’t the place for him. Louis’ a lone wolf, he’s dangerous by omega standards, maybe even just general wolf standards. The second he’s able to leave, he’s out. “Louis?”

Louis turned to look at Liam, he had his brow furrowed, eyes wide, and his lips were parted; Liam was worried. _Worried?_ Wondered Louis, he hadn’t done anything to draw that out. What could it possibly be?

“Your eyes.” he informed, “They’re wolfing up.” Louis eyebrows shot up, he blinked his wide eyes, willing his wolf to calm down. This didn’t happen often, he must be really upset. Louis prided himself in having control over his wolf, being able to turn in seconds, with minimal effort, nearly matching the stronger alphas. His eyes whitened, and the iris lost their inhuman glow, “Good.” Liam said, walking him into the health clinic.

There was an omega receptionist, who beamed at the sight of Liam. “Liam, you’re back soon.” she said going around her desk, “Who’s this little guy?” she cooed. Louis bit back a snarky remark, because how dare she? He was probably taller than her.

Liam introduced them, apparently the omega’s name is Nicola. They had him wait for ten minutes, Liam pulled his sister aside, presumably to tell her everything they've gathered so far about him.

Louis could Nicola begin to tear up, and this, because he wasn't being watched, he did roll his eyes. The omega walked over to him, her eyes were red, “Come this way Louis.” she said quietly. Like if he was glass and raising her voice would break him into a million pieces.

Louis walked into the doctor's office, and very nervously changed into the robes set out for him. He looked around until the doctor came in, an alpha about thirty years old; he was accompanied by an omega nurse who was clearly only there to comfort him. Strangely enough, she did.

They gave him a checkup which got him a bottle of pain medicine as well as antibiotics, and a fresh wrap drenched in alcohol. “Oh and good news, you're not pregnant.”

“That's good.” mumbled Louis, and both the nurse and doctor looked at him with sad eyes, that he put great effort into not addressing. The nurse led him to the waiting room, there Liam was talking to his sister and waiting for him. Once outside, Liam turn turned to him and said he had to take him to the king.

Louis stilled, “Oh?” he said, his voice having an upward tilt. Liam hummed in response, then continued.

“Yes, Zayn already told him about you, if he likes you, he'll let you stay.” he explained.

“Stay?” Louis frowned, to Liam’s surprise. Louis searched for his next words, “Well, I-I mean I've been on my own so long, I don’t know…” he rambled on ‘nervously’ “Will the others accept me?” Louis didn’t actually care about that, not when he was literally trying to get away with murder. “What if I’m too weird for this place? I think I’ll just leave as-”

“Louis!” cried Liam harmlessly, but being the omega that he had established himself as, Louis just _had_ to flinch, ever so slightly. An action that was barely noticeable, yet meant everything at this very moment to those who did, Louis’ been playing this role for years, he’s nearly perfected it and the subtle details are what made him believable. “Sorry. Louis, you can’t talk like that, you’ll do great. I promise everyone’ll love you.”

“You can’t know that.” pouted Louis, taking sick pleasure in the way Liam rushed to cheer him up. He’d never really had an alpha act this dopey, and he hoped they were all like this around here; it was almost pleasant enough to make him consider staying. However they were still alpha’s, and the one thing that was more tempting than having them bow before him, was the thought of their humiliation when they realize that they had been played so professionally by a ‘harmless’ omega. Liam told him kind words that Louis didn’t care to listen to, instead he looked around; omega, omega, alpha, omega, alpha, omega, he labeled as he scanned the people around him.

Liam touched his shoulder, and this time Louis flinched away on instinct, his wolf showing itself- involuntarily- once again, from what Liam told him afterwards. They walked there together in silence, Louis once again held against Liam’s back. Louis cursed his injured leg, blaming it for his feelings of anxiousness. He’d never lost control of his wolf before, and now it happens twice in one day. Louis knew there was something wrong, what it was, he had no idea.

“King Magnus.” spoke Liam bowing in the alpha’s presence, Louis copying him, even keeping his eyes to the floor so he couldn’t see anything; it’s quite an arduous behavior for Louis to sustain, because out in the forest, examining every inch of your surroundings was a basic survival necessity.

“Liam.” said the King, Louis imagined it was accompanied by a courteous nod. “Is this Louis?” once again, he was not being addressed directly. _Ask me,_ Louis complained, _I’m the one that’s being discussed._

“Yes, your highness.” the words felt foreign in his mouth. The king touched his face, and Louis stepped back, feeling his heart race and palms sweat. He closed his eyes, praying they’d be in their human for when he opened them.

“He’s scared.” said the king, making Louis’ head shoot up, because the king had just referred to one of his natural movements and not his character’s. What’s worse is he sounded smug about it. King Magnus is old, silver hair, wrinkled skin; perhaps if he were young he'd be handsome, but Louis can't check him out right now. “He lacks respect.” he added, and Louis remembered to lower his eyes. The more in character he stayed, the less he was suspected as anything other than a peaceful, little omega. “What kingdom are you from?” Louis flinched, he couldn’t answer that, not honestly at least, they’d kill him immediately if he did. So Louis listed the first kingdom, and possibly only kingdom, that came to mind.

“I’m from Devots...your highness.” he tried looking up through his eyelashes, but his efforts were futile.

“Where the prince was born?” asked Liam, more to himself than anyone else in the room. _Prince?_ Louis thought, had he just misstepped?

“Indeed.” said King Magnus, “How, peculiar.” his voice was heavy, “You must have been out there a long time, I reckon...ten years?”

“Uh...since the invasion, your highness.” answered Louis, and the king quieted, most likely thinking the information over. Then he rose his hand, calling an already silent room to silence, and spoke.

“Very well, since you come from my grandson’s beloved home, you shall stay.” he ruled, and Louis could see there was no room for his say, which is fine. When the time comes, he won’t give warning or ask for permission before leaving. “Station him...at Plex.”

“Yes sir.” Liam bowed, an act Louis followed seconds after, and they walked out together, maintaining a distance, mostly by Louis’ will. It’s strange, Louis isn’t feeling disgusted by the alpha scent like he normally was, instead, he was distressed and even worse, intimidated by it. He figured it was the change in scenery, it's hard to be strong when you're surrounded by over a thousand enemy alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Still no harry? What the hell are you doing, author!!!!" asks every reader, and the answer is, stuff.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, and so that you're not disappointed when Harry does come up, I'll warn you now: the exchange is short. There. You have been warned, I don't wanna hear any complaints now. Also, the next three chapters are written, I think I'm gonna post the next one tomorrow, but I don't know we'll see. And another thing, don't hesitate to tell me about any errors or even some inconsistencies that may already exist(I really don't know).
> 
> So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day, and take care my lovelies(^-^)


	4. Lie Detectors

Louis dropped himself onto the large sack of grass that was his bed, and sighed contentedly. They said they'd get him a bed tomorrow, to Louis this was fine though, he might even sleep on it when the bed gets here. _Just until I heal_ , he reminded himself, looking down at his wrapped foot that had blood beginning to leak through it.

Louis looked at the space around him. The house wasn't too bad, and while to him it was a luxury, he then could still tell it was a commoner’s house. The only furniture he had was a small, round, wooden table and two chairs in the kitchen. Despite the occasional water stains on the floor and roof that signalled leaks, it's still nicer than the house he shared with his parents, from what he can remember at least. _It's not the time for this Louis_ , he warned himself, and fell asleep as soon as his paranoid mind would allow.

The following morning, almost noon actually, when Louis woke up for the last time, he could hear everybody within a four mile radius. It was all meshing together to create this obnoxiously loud buzz that felt like it was right in his ears. He went to cover them, only to realize he was in his wolf form.

Well that explains the exceptional hearing.

In what felt like a second, he morphed back to his human form; Louis frowned in confusion, but didn't get to put much thought into it because already Liam, Zayn, and one other alpha he’d never met were knocking on his door. Louis looked to his shredded clothes on the floor, great, now he really did have nothing, was Louis’ initial thought, already too desensitized to be bothered by the ‘vulnerable' exposure of his body. “M’going.” he called, picking up his clothes and rushing to throw them in the bath tub. He wrapped the curtain he'd used as a blanket during the night around his waist and opened the door. Liam was carrying a mattress and the nameless alpha, a frame.

“Lou-” began Zayn, stopping when he noticed the younger boy’s clothing, or rather, lack thereof. The three alphas gawked and blushed slightly at the sight of him, all turning their heads abruptly, and unanimously once they caught onto their own embarrassing behavior. “W-what happened to your clothes?”

“I was washing them.” lied Louis, a white one all things considered, “they're wet so I have to be like this. That is unless, if it's not too much to ask, you were to provide me with some?” he asked, bowing his head submissively, and visibly peering at them through his lashes.

“Of course, no problem Lou.” answered Liam, _‘Lou’?_ Again with that name Louis hasn't heard in ages, and yet twice since his arrival. “Ray, please set the bed frame over there, and get Louis some clothes. Zayn and I’ll set it up.” the man walked into the small house, _eight steps,_ counted Louis( it took eight steps for the average alpha to reach his room from the door.) and the alpha was out as fast as he'd come in, much to Louis’ relief.

“Thank you.” Louis said when he was given the clothes. Liam asked the alpha to leave after that, Louis figured it had to do with them not needing the extra hands. When they finished, Liam had left first, nodding subtly to Zayn as he did. Louis hadn't paid it much attention at the time, but the look on Zayn’s face told him that was a mistake.

“Is something the matter?” asked Louis, wishing he could just tell Zayn to fuck off instead. Zayn sauntered over to the kitchen table.

“No, I just had some questions.” said Zayn, “Do you have any tea? Perhaps we can drink it while we speak.” Louis shook his head in response, simultaneously wondering where this guy's head had been in the last twenty hours. “Ah yes, should have known…” there was an awkward pause, Zayn looking like he was trying to solve a puzzle, and Louis just trying to not look like he was doing the same thing. Zayn took in a deep breath, “Louis, do you know what makes King Magnus such an exceptional leader?” Louis scrunched up his face and shook his head. “Well I'll tell you.” Zayn leaned forward, “he’s essentially a human lie detector, as is the prince.” Louis squinted his eyes at the alpha. “Have you been lying to us Louis?” he inquired. Louis gave him a look that said it was ridiculous to think that was so, because he was dedicated to being seen the same as every other omega. “Louis, if there's one thing our kingdom looks down on, it's deceitful little swines looking to take advantage of our hospitality. You know, I'd really hate to see a lovely omega such as yourself, in our prisons or worse, back out there.” said Zayn, taking on a patronizing tone that Louis just couldn’t let slip by, “Can you imagine it? If you're lucky Louis, the king will let you off easy, maybe you can just offer him some sort of service.” this was insulting. What 'imagine’? Louis lived it! What  ‘lucky’ or ‘service’ is this wretched alpha referring to?

An alpha, could fuck him, yell at him, hit him, and he would stick to his role until the time was right, but to act as though they're on the right side of things while doing it, is far worse. There was a crack, and for the first time, the omega looked directly into an alpha’s eyes who wasn't on the brink of death.

Zayn took notice of this, eye contact has always been considered an act of disrespect if received from an omega, he was clearly taken aback. At least, Louis was sure that was the problem.

“Do you feel threatened omega? Liam had told me about it.” he stated calmly, despite his clenched jaw, even leaning back in his seat. Louis furrowed his brows, now he was taken aback. “I thought I noticed it too, out in the woods…” Zayn sighed, shaking his head and leaning completely over the table.

“Told you what? Noticed what?” asked Louis, slipping up once more. Omegas don’t ask questions, especially not with demanding tones. See, this is why he never talks to wolves civilly. He can't act like something he's not for so long. There's bound to be inconsistencies, and there's bound to be people who pick up on them. Luckily for him, Zayn seemed to label it as desperation stemming from fear. Still, though, he set Louis ‘in his place’.

“ _Tone_ omega.” and Louis, regretfully, bowed his head as an apology. “Your wolf, it's been showing itself rather sporadically, did you know this?” Louis shook his head, despite it having worried him slightly too, but he knew now, it was just the new surroundings. He was out of his element and his wolf was reacting negatively. Zayn scoffed, “it must be the change.” he stood up, “The king is a cautious man, he said you’re cut off from any of our supplies, besides what’s in this house until you come clean.” Louis stared at the alpha, avoiding eye contact because he never wanted to go through the humiliation of being scolded like someone's dog ever again, but he did take notice of the dark haired man’s guilt over the ruling. “And another thing, an omega guard will be stationed here to keep watch over you.”

 _Omega guard?_ Louis didn't know those existed. He groaned, Louis hated alphas, but never in a million years would he want to spend time with an omega. God, just the thought of it made him want to kill something.

Louis listened to his fast-paced footsteps, scoffing when he was a mile away.

“What can an omega do to me?” he mumbled to himself, biting his lip when he realized he sounded like every alpha in existence. “Have I become too…?” _no. This is a weak kingdom, their alphas barely stand a chance,_ he rationalized.

How _can_ a kingdom carry so many weak alphas? That seems like a safety hazard. Although, Louis supposes alphas like this work in his favor.

So, he’s cut off and being babysat. What is he supposed to do about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, did you think Harry would come out during this chapter? Does it seem rushed? I'll tell you now, it's supposed to, I'll let you come up with your own reasoning for that. If there are any typos, or something's off, let me know. There's no way there's none, I barely skimmed through it. And another thing! I read through my last chapter, there was a lot of errors, thanks for letting me know guys! I felt like an idiot. So I'm gonna try to avoid that crap quality from now on...
> 
> Also, yeah, I got lazy with the title. Don't judge me, it's late here!
> 
> So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time, take care my lovelies(^-^)


	5. Your History Has Power Over You

“It's okay Louis,” cooed the older omega, Louis looked into his blue eyes, the same eyes that had comforted him over the last seven months. “I'll protect you.” Louis sniffled, pressing his face further into the omegas chest. The omega pet his head and whispered comforting words to him, even planted kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Louis sobbed, short breathy wails leaving his lips. “I’ve got you, and I promise I will _always_ be with you.”

Louis snapped his eyes open, shooting his body into an upright position. He shivered, he couldn’t remember the last time he could actually recall one of his dreams. Well if they were all memories like this he felt as though he was better off that way.

He groaned and rolled off the sack of hay and onto the floor. Three hours of sleep was not a good feeling, he had slept even more than that in the woods. This was not a good sign for his sanity.

It was once he was on his feet, and fully aware that he could smell it, the pathetic omega waiting outside his door; it probably knew he was awake too. Well, Louis wasn't about to be the one to make the first move.

Two minutes later the omega outside was practically knocking down his door and Louis, being the antisocial wolf he was, refused to answer and instead headed to the bathroom and drew himself a bath.

“‘Scuse me! Louis, right?” asked the omega, a man from the sound of it, politely. I'm walking in.” he added, and Louis could hear him(despite his efforts to drown him out with the sound of the tub’s running water) gently stepping into the house. If you can even call it that. “I'll just be in the kitchen!” he called out one last time, dragging the wooden chair out and taking his seat.

Meanwhile Louis resorted to a very deep scrub that left his skin raw and he wished to prolong it for the time that the omega was in the house. Louis, while reserved, knows that if people knew just how much he hates omegas, especially at this moment, they'd ask why. After all, alphas are the monsters, so what reason could Louis possibly have for hating omegas so much? Well, it's simple really, at least you can see an alpha coming.

When he was done, he threw on his clothes, so what if they weren't clean, he has bigger problems. He walked out, and from behind the hair in his eyes, he could see the omega stand up hastily.

“Oh, h-hey.” Louis nearly scoffed, how could they do this to him? An _omega?_ He pushed his hair back, successful in removing it from his eyes. And what he saw, he wished he hadn't. “My name’s N-”

Purposefully, he brought out his wolf, only in his eyes and teeth, but that's all he needed to get rid of this sick, monstrosity in front of him “Samuel,” he growled. The omega was visibly frightened by him.

“W-what? No I’m-” before the omega could answer Louis had already launched himself forward.

“You filthy, disgusting, coward.” he spat, placing his hands on the omega’s throat. Louis looked into the omegas fearful blue eyes, tightening his hold over the man's throat slightly so he could just barely talk. _It's not him, he's too young_ , Louis thought and loosened his grip for a second. The next he was slamming the omegas head to the floor, because it _had_ to be him. The omega had the blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and rosy cheeks, he was an exact replica and Louis hated every inch of him.

He stared at the young man as his eyes shifted quickly, desperately searching for an escape. Louis could hear his heartbeat, irregular. His tear stained face turning a light shade of purple.

Just as the man's eyes began to change to his wolf's, drops of water fell on his face, startling Louis. He looked to the roof, trying to find the leak, and when nothing was there, he released his grip. He put his wolf away too. He hated Samuel, not this knock off.

Louis got off the omega and wiped the rest of his tears off his face. “Get out.” he said, his voice sounding like he'd been the one getting choked. The omega glared at him, a fair action, his wolf was still out and Louis could tell he turned completely once he was gone. “Shit.” Louis hissed. The second that omega told, his fate would be sealed, he was a dead man before he was even really a man!

Louis hobbled to the bathroom quickly, his foot protesting, and grabbed his medication. He then grabbed the curtain and threw the bottles in there, scooped up the curtain and ran off, well, he tried to.

Why did that _stupid_ omega have to look like him? If he hadn't, the unwitting omega could have walked in, been made to feel unwelcomed in a nonverbal manner and left the shack thinking that he shouldn't bother returning the next day. There would have been no violence, no panic. Now he was faced with two options: the first, wait in this shack until the guards arrive, or two, run like hell and avoid being arrested or at least prolong it. Needless to say he went with the second one.

Louis couldn't exactly walk through the gate, not when the guards were ordered to keep a watchful eye on him, so he ran along the side of the wall until he found a patch covered in vines. Sixteen feet later, and Louis’ foot was done.

“Why the hell is this wall so high?” he groaned, lifting his now swollen foot up.

He stopped at the top, one, to catch his breath, and two, to mentally prepare himself for the twenty-seven foot drop he'd have to make. And yes he knew for a fact it was twenty-seven feet because each foot was marked, and frankly he thought it was stupid. They might as well have gone to thirty.

Louis whined as he looked down, there weren't any vines after the top five or so. God this was going to hurt him.

He carefully climbed down the vines until he was hanging from the very last vine. He took a deep breath in, and just as his mind had allowed him to see this as a possible task, loud howls from within the wall startled him into releasing. 

He screamed- all high pitched and typical of an omega, much to his embarrassment- and flailed his arms to the very end. The blunt sound of his body hitting the floor, accompanied by only his grunt and most notable, his snapping bones that. He stood up, struggling for breath.

 _See what people get you?_ He scolded, _broken ribs!_ He hobbled away, keeping in mind to never cross territories and to never give alphas _or_ omegas a chance to know him as anything other than what he is. A survivor, a warrior even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know, but I bring a gift... a new chapter. I'm not sure how you'll feel about it. I think half of you liked it from beginning to end, and the others not so much. But it is what it is, there's no going back now.
> 
> As for the next chapter, I think I'll have it up by Wednesday, hopefully sooner(I get impatient).
> 
> So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, don't be shy and validate me with comments and likes/kudos, and as always take care my lovelies(^-^)


	6. Run for Freedom

“Crap!” gasped Louis as he stumbled from one tree to the next. “I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so dead.” he mumbled, dread and desperation beginning to set in. He hadn’t felt this vulnerable in awhile, not since he was fourteen and had killed his first alpha. God, that was a stressful day.

He continued his journey, taking even, labored breaths the whole time, each one burning a little more than the last. _Power through it,_ he said to himself, and repeated it every time he felt like his body would threaten to give out on him. The pain was beginning to reach unbearable heights.

Ten minutes, is what it took for him to give up and take as many of the pain pills as he possibly could without overdosing- a rather difficult thing to do, considering this was the first time he’d taken the stupid stuff since he was ten and got jumped by some of the bigger kids in his neighborhood. He remembers his dad yelling at him for not hitting back and showing them all what a ‘true’ alpha is. God, the denial they all had at the time could make Louis laugh.

“There!” shouted an alpha gruffly, startling some urgency back into the lagging omega. Louis whined audibly before running opposite the alpha’s voice, they already saw him, it’s not like holding back his sounds now would help.

Louis ran as fast as his injuries would allow, silently cursing the world for hating him as much as it did- why couldn't he ever catch a break? He paced himself, running fast while managing to jump over any protruding tree roots, swiftly maneuvering his way through all their branches, and completely ignoring his body’s protests as he did all this.

During his slower times, he could hear one of the alphas getting dangerously close to him. He would try to outrun him, but every time he slowed down a bit, the alpha would be there. He was just about ready to take him on in hand to hand combat- which he was far too tired for- when, by a stroke of luck, he saw a rock big enough for both his hands to wrap around(that’s not exactly large by alpha standards, but it’s all Louis needs right now.) and staggered over to it. He hid behind a tree, squatting, and feeling betrayed by the medicine which had not yet taken effect. Then, he played the waiting game. He’d silently tapped his fingers against the large item, anticipating the man's arrival, _it’s just one alpha,_ he reassured himself once he heard the seemingly large alpha approaching him.

“I can smell exactly where you are _omega_.” sneered the alpha, pouncing- or at least he intended to- on Louis, who smashed the rock onto the burly alpha’s nose resulting in a blood bath. Louis only watched for a split second, because let’s face it, nobody wants to see an alpha hit rock bottom because they’ve just been outsmarted and then taken down by an omega- okay, Louis would, but he had to run away in order to keep his freedom, or maybe even his life.

Once the distance between him and the alphas grew, and he had time to be fully aware of his physical state, Louis, when at his absolute worst, would resort to hopping in some instances and just flat out stopping to take a breather in others. It was at those times that he could hear all the alphas that were heading towards him from both his right and left, and most importantly behind him. They were gaining on him, and while he continued ‘running’ with all his might, he couldn't help but think thoroughly about his circumstances. He had and injured foot, broken ribs, over thirty alphas after him that were getting gradually closer, an empty stomach, no water, about an hour of stamina left in him, and a four hour speed walk ahead of him. He groaned, but kept going, surrender is not an option. Not today.

If those sorry alphas were going to insist on capturing him, he would at the very least, humiliate as many of them as he possibly could. So he carried on, biting and clawing at the alphas who dared to touch him, and squirming out of their reach. A few of them he'd even managed to lead them to fall into their own land’s traps. Those were the best in his opinion. And at one point(after his medicine kicked in,) there were two alphas that decided to take him on and even tried to collar him, which resulted in yet another broken nose, a dislocated shoulder, and broken arm between the two.

After having defeated so many alphas in such a short amount of time, Louis was hit with a very intense adrenaline rush, which made him feel invincible(though he knew it was irrational). The second he had made a run for it, was the second he had decided that was done playing the weak omega. Well look at him now.

Louis would make sure they all knew what he was capable of, the pain and despair he could bring to them if they tested him further. He was of course holding back, he couldn't very well go around killing Gardane forces, and still expect a clean getaway(not that that was possible at this point, backup was already being sent to the guards.), disarming them was enough, they weren't being violent or even sexual enough with him to deserve death anyways. Louis may be considered a danger to society, but that didn't mean he was unfair. Sure he lost it with that one omega, _and_ that one alpha, but those were only a two time thing. Besides, he came to his senses the second time around.

The omega was doing a good job of 'eliminating’ all the alphas that crossed his path, but just like he'd predicted, an hour. That was his limit. He recognized it the moment his adrenaline high left. Five minutes later he was feeling, not just physically, but mentally exhausted, and believe him when he says he tried to power through both those things as well. Boy did he try. Perhaps that was his downfall, that moment when he refused to accept his worn down state, and instead attempted to push his body one last time and sprint.

That's when he collapsed and face planted. The sticks and tiny jagged rocks on the ground dug into his skin and drew blood. He lazily rolled over so when the alphas did come, he'd be able to see their bashful faces.

Liam was the first one on the scene, and Louis, through his blurred vision, could see the betrayed look the alpha wore. Louis almost felt bad for the poor schmuck, and perhaps if he hadn't been so easy to deceive, Louis would actually feel guilty about what he had done.

“Why did you do it?” asked the alpha. Louis scrunched up his face as he turned away from the man before him and instead looked at the blaring, midday sun through squinted eyes that gave the illusion of shadows. He could feel the heat weighing him down, and he let it, dropping his head and stopping any and all of the ways in which he was straining any part of his body altogether. He just...waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. What is this!? An on time update? what in the hell?
> 
> Alright, so I'm back with this one, it might be a good while before the next update. I can't give an exact date, but there won't be one until... probably over a week. So I apologize for that in advance.
> 
> I won't share any of my worries about this chapter because I just rather have you guys give your own opinions and see if I'm reassured naturally... does that make me needy? I'd like to say experimental. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this(have you guys noticed I say anyways in almost every note?) please comment, and as always take care my lovelies(^-^)


	7. A Night, A Week, A Month? Caged.

The burly alpha, the one he had hit in the face with the rock, had a bruising grip on his arm as he dragged him through the hallways of the prison.

_“You little swine! Did you really think you wouldn't be caught!” roared the king. For such an old man, he sure has strong lungs. Louis glared at him, a look very much like the one the omega in his house had given him; in this case, however, they weren't equals, so every second that Louis’ eyes weren't directed at the floor was another second spent fanning the flames in the king’s stomach. “Lower. Your. Eyes. Omega!” spat the king, and when Louis didn't even flinch at his harsh tone, he didn't hold back like he would have with any other omega._

Louis could still feel the sting of the back of the king’s hand on his cheek, the cuts he had there didn't help either, and the cuffs on his wrists kept him from rubbing it. Also, they were way too tight and pinching his skin.

“In you go.” said the alpha, shoving louis into the cell, making the small omega lose balance and fall over.

The impact and his broken bones made him howl out in pain. “Fucking asshole!” he grunted, too winded to shout at him properly.

Louis stood up, wheezing as he did. Breathing had been getting gradually more difficult, he needed medical attention, but what were the chances of these people helping him out now.

_“What a pathetic excuse for an omega.” grumbled Magnus, walking over to a table he had against his office's wall and grabbed his glass of wine. He, in a way contrary to his current emotional state, calmly took a drink._

_“I prefer superior and ahead of my time.” replied Louis with a cold tone._

_The king looked back at Louis and pointed at him accusingly, “You, omega, are lucky I no longer deal with low lives such as yourself.” he threatened. “David, put him to a cell.” he ordered, looking down at the omega with contempt._

“You missed breakfast, and we don’t serve lunch. Dinner will be served at six.” stated the guard mechanically.

“So your kingdom will feed a ‘monstrous’ prisoner, but not an unemployed, scared omega?” asked Louis rhetorically, he knew the alpha wouldn’t answer him. “Your priorities are out of order.”

“Shut up _omega,_ ” Louis jumped, what _is_ wrong with him? In the woods, being stunned was never a natural reaction to any alpha he crossed. Louis hardened his exterior once he noticed his hesitation. “before this, you were beneath alphas, now you’re beneath omega’s as well. You are the lowest of the low, especially in here.” said the alpha, attempting to assert his dominance, but Louis would not allow himself to be dominated so easily. The alpha walked out, and stood guard at the end of the hall that led to all the cells.

“You're just a glorified guard dog.” growled Louis, getting completely ignored by the older man.

Louis, took a look around, there were no walls, just cells separated by vertical metal bars that any hands could penetrate. What’s worse is, he is surrounded by deprived alphas, all starving for an omega’s touch. Louis closed up, made himself as invisible as he could possibly be with over a dozen set of eyes burning into him hungrily. He just hoped the bars were enough to hold them back.

_“Your highness,” interrupted Liam, “You can’t possibly- it’s dangerous for an omega.” he said, treading carefully. This was still the king he was talking to._

_“Perhaps he should have thought of that before playing the big bad alpha. David, take. Him. Now.” he ordered once more, and this time there was no beat between his words and the other alpha’s obedience._

Louis could hear the alphas around him whistle and laugh, “Hey omega!” called the alpha from the cell next to his. He could feel his heart start to accelerate, and his palms beginning to sweat. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his breathing became shallow, which as bad a sign it was for his mental state, actually felt easier on his ribs.

“Aww c’mon Leonard, you're scarin’ the poor thing.” laughed another inmate.

“Shut up you mutt.” he grumbled at the other alpha, then, in a more demeaning tone, spoke to Louis “Come here, little omega, I’ll protect you.” the dirty, middle aged alpha laughed

Louis bit his lip, he couldn’t let sick advances like this go by. Slowly, he got back on his feet, and stalked over to the side of the cell the alpha was at. “Really?” he asked in obvious faux innocence that he had learned long ago, led the alpha mind to naughty places.

“Yes. I’ll keep these nasty wolves away from you.” Louis traipsed over to him, batting his eyes slightly. He got close to the alpha, and stuck his arms through the metal bars, wrapping them around to the back of his neck. The alpha let out a creepy laugh, as Louis got closer.

“You’re just as disgusting as them.” he whispered, and raised his hands slightly to bash the alpha’s head in properly. Once, twice, three times, while the alphas around him howled and shouted at him to settle down, and at the guard to come stop him. Once the alpha was a bloody mess, Louis let him drop to the floor like the trash he thought him to be.

Louis backed away, breathing heavily and holding his ribs, once more aware of the pain. He looked at every alpha in the room, “I may be an omega, but I am NOT yours to protect or have!” he growled.

“Oh my god,” said David, opening the alphas cell so he could check on him. He put his fingers to the alpha's blood stained neck, “you could have killed him.” the guard's eyes were wide as he looked up at Louis from his squatted position.

“What?” scoffed Louis, “Don't be ridiculous, alphas can take up to seven of those.”

“You did it six bloody times omega!” cried out another prisoner. “That's pushin’ it, don't you think?” Louis’ grinned, and shook his head lightly. He didn't even remember doing it that many times.

“What's he in for?” asked Louis, pretending to not to mind his memory loss, or whatever that would classify as.

“I don't have to tell you that. Besides it has nothing to do with this.” said the guard, now stood up, in a low growl.

“He was a rapist!” shouted a prisoner, most likely one who hated the guard- more than the rest anyways. The word burned his stomach, made him want to attack the alpha once more.

“Meaning he _was_ a threat to me?” the alpha stared at him intensely. “Then I _should_ have killed him.” he growled animalistically.

“Omega, you're _turning_. Stop that right now.” ordered the guard harshly, making Louis jump once more. Louis tried taking deep breaths to calm himself and wash away all the aggression he couldn't release, but that was physically impossible at the moment.

“That's it.” said the guard, storming to Louis’ cell. The young omega backed to the left corner of the room-the one furthest from the cell's door-keeping his eyes on the dead alpha. The guard opened the door and walked in, all high and mighty, ready to show Louis who was in charge.

He charged at the boy, and Louis,still focused on his wolf that was adamant about coming out, took the full force of the impact. The alpha lifted him by throat and in one swift motion, brought him to the floor with a dull thud of a body on dirty concrete flooring.

He towered above Louis, who was now struggling to get out of the position he'd allowed himself to be put into. “If you want to behave like an alpha, I have no problem with treating you like one.” he snarled, “So either you lose aggression, or I gain some.”

Louis made movements to bite at the alpha’s face and neck, but the older man had a good hold over him.

“Put. Your. Wolf. Away.” he ordered again, gritting his teeth, seething at Louis’s constant malevolence.

“I can't.” he answered, struggling for air. “Let go.” he strained. “Let go.”

“Harry I mean it, you can't go in there!” both wolves heard Liam shout frantically from outside the prison. Suddenly panicked, the alpha released Louis and walked out of the cell, locking it.

“Can't do this with the prince around now, can we?” said the alpha, watching Louis’ hate filled eyes as he stood outside.

“No Liam, that omega, that savage in there attacked our soldiers, he disrespected my grandfather, and he attacked _Niall_!” shouted the alpha, sounding like that last thing was the last straw, when really it was the first. It was what ignited this whole ordeal.

“You're dead omega.” David stated it with no ill intent, which made Louis realize, and fear that the man was simply stating the inevitable. Louis really wished it was just the alpha guard's pettiness, but the prince's tone outside, made that seem unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't stay away... Alright so here's the chapter. I re-read this chapter like three different times, I'm finally satisfied with it, and yet, I still feel like there are some typos. Even though I know you won't, I'll still ask you to let me know if there are any errors on here.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this updated(although, to be fair, it is up sooner than I thought it would be), I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I do think it will also be a while before that one.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought about the new format, was it confusing? What about the events, the characters, or that cheeky slip of Harry, Zayn, and Liam's conversation? Okay, I'm done rambling. I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought. I'll be back as soon as I can be, and as always, take care my lovelies(^-^)


	8. Shots Fired

“Harry seriously, this isn't a good idea.” added Zayn, already inside, which much to Louis’ dismay, meant that the aggressive alpha was also inside.

“Zayn, it reeks of blood in here. He's already hurt another person! It is of the absolute importance that I talk to him. Now, shut your mouth, and let me do this.” he ordered.

“And then what, Harry?” cried out Zayn. “You hit him? Fight him? Kill him? Harry, you're too close to this, you _need_ to think it through. Properly.” warned Zayn, his voice having quited to an appropriate volume for indoors.

“Yeah, besides, you don't know what the kid's been through he could just be-” said Liam, that foolish alpha… still, Louis felt somewhat happy he was around. He was one of the better alphas, manageable.

“Be what? Scared?” spat Harry, “Scared omegas don't attack, they cower. As far as I'm concerned he's feral, and if I have to put him down I will.” with that Harry ended the discussion, and with every step he took towards Louis’ cell, the more panicked Louis felt.

Louis began to shake and did something that even he knew was completely insane and contradictory to all previous behavior, thoughts, and battles he went through. He walked over and placed his hands on the metal bars of his cell, leaning his head against it, the cool surface calming him a bit.

If he fails, the alpha will surely kill him on the spot, for what he's about to do, but he has to. Displaying fear or hesitancy was not an option, not after attacking all those alphas.

Louis could see the alpha as he walked in, and then gagged at the sight of his work. Louis smirked, _weak alphas_ , he thought, what joke of a kingdom had he been thrown into? In fact, the only one who came close to being a ‘true’ alpha was the king. And he’s just a dick, much like every other king Louis’ heard of.

Although Louis could smell that his power matched, maybe even surpassed the king’s, Louis still felt like he could assert his own dominance in this situation. Not to say he didn’t worry about what it would cost him. He had just always envisioned the moments leading up to his death, and they were not spent groveling like a pathetic coward.

He wouldn't beg, or bargain, because at this point playing nice wouldn't do much for him. His cover had been blown, he attacked soldiers, killed an alpha guard- which he would be caught for no doubt- and worst of all, to these people anyways, attacked an omega.

“David, get someone to clean this mess up!” Harry barked at the alpha guard who in turn rushed out to call someone. In his fit of anger, much of his wavy, shoulder length hair had gone over and covered his face; just at this moment he decided to fix that by slicking it back and unveiling his cold, disapproving gaze. And though Louis hated to admit this, even more than he had with Zayn, he too was a fairly attractive man.

“New to the sight?” asked Louis defiance splayed shamelessly in his eyes. “It's quite alright really, you get used to it.” he continued, feeling his own words hurt him a bit. He had long been desensitized to the sight of dead and bloodied wolves, alphas and omegas, but to acknowledge it made it sting somehow. “Listen _your highness_ , I got really hurt, trying to, well you know. Can I get some medical treatment?”

“Shut up you abomination.” Louis’ body jolted at the word, he was in fact just that, but he had a good reason for it. He is a product of his environment. Still, there were times when he killed when he didn't have to. Maybe he doesn't deserve the treatment. “Do you even realize what you’ve done? You’ve hurt people! Permanently disabled them! Do you feel no remorse? How can you still be thinking about your _stupid_ foot right now?” he lectured loudly, and Louis stared up at him from his spot against the metal bars. “Lower your eyes omega.” he commanded.

“No.” replied Louis, and when Harry repeated his order with less patience, Louis repeated his answer with a slight waver in his voice. His omega wanting him to submit. Useless piece of work, is all it had ever been to him.

“Omega.” warned Harry.

“You know what I think? I think that everything I did, is completely justified. I think that you're scared of me.” Louis sniffed the air, “And I think that you reek of that _omega_ ‘guard’, which means that this _is_ personal.”

Harry's face contorted to one of confusion, “How could _you_ hear that?” Louis chuckled, and covered his face.

“Harry... Some of us require that much and far more just to make it through the night. Oh look, the help is here, you can relax now.” teased Louis, a not well received action. He watched from the corners of his eyes as two lower level guards removed the alpha's body while another began to mop up the pooled blood. “Ugh, I can feel it radiating off of you.” he added.

“ _Omega-!_ ”

“Is not my name!” growled Louis snapping his head back to look at Harry.

“I am the prince of this kingdom and I demand your respect!” pushed Harry. Louis clenched his jaw, and with every muscle of his body trembling, spoke.

“Walk in here and prove you’re worthy of it, because from what I've seen, and what I smell, you're nothing but a pampered and promiscuous man-child.” he sneered. Louis could see Harry's rage and absolute desire to prove himself.

“I don't roll around with lowlives.” he said.

“No. Just flimsy omegas.” supplied Louis.

The prince growled and shook Louis’ cell, forcing the younger boy to step back and the other inmates to laugh at the ‘once so brave’ omega. Harry glared at him, his mouth tilted up at the minor victory. He straightened his back to appear properly superior, and changed the topic. He cleared his throat, “We believe you're the one who killed Jackson. You will be interrogated for that.”

“Yes I know the drill.” Louis said with a roll of his eyes from his spot at the center of his cell, earning himself a murderous stare from the much larger alpha. He was aware of the dangerous enemy he was making, and it was getting hard to ignore his omega's constant cries, urging him to just stop and instead drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness- or at least mercy.

“Now, given that the punishment for that is probably death around here, I would like to exercise what little rights I may have and ask that Liam be in the room when the interrogation goes down.” stated Louis, refraining from displaying any emotion in his face, or inflection in his voice.

“Why him?” asked Harry, with a suspecting look that said he already knew the answer, but still, Louis kept his reasoning short and vague.

“Well, I only know three people besides you. One I attacked, the other is too judgy, and Liam… well, Liam's a sweetheart, probably the only alpha worth two cents around here.” he answered semi-honestly. He had a plan for Liam, but he'd have to be an idiot to share that information.

“No.” seethed Harry.

“No?” asked Louis, his eyebrows shooting up. “Why not? He's literally the only thing I'm asking for!” he shouted at the much larger man, his anger allowing him to fearlessly get closer to him.

“No. You'll just try to manipulate him, I can't have that.” Louis scoffed at the prince's, albeit correct and justified, inclination towards him.

“I can manipulate just fine without him, thank you.” he replied sarcastically. “Look, Liam just- he's safe.” he sighed, trying to appear the right amount of desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Wow, it's been a bit longer than I had thought it was. Time flies.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter's short, and I'm kind of a bag of suck when it comes to character descriptions so... sorry for that too. Um... what else... oh yeah! The title comes from a House of Heroes song, you guys should listen to them- listen to 'If' that one's great.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed this, please comment(I love attention), and as always, take care my lovelies(^-^)


	9. Bare All, Or Don't

The prince never gave him an answer about Liam, he just stormed out of the prison, leaving Louis to his own devices.

His whole body was shaking, his breathing was jagged(though that might again be because of his ribs), and tears kept welling up in his eyes, even after he wiped them away. Was the prince’s power really too much, or had his time in this kingdom weakened him just as he had expected when he first arrived. He climbed on his cot, taking notice of how much space he actually had, it was made for alphas after all.

“Omega.” sang one of the alphas. “Omega.” he sang once more, in a tone that was used to regard those inferior to you. It enraged Louis to know that he could kill every single inmate in the god forsaken building and yet, he found himself being talked to like if he were some bitch in heat.

“What?” he growled through gritted teeth.

“We can smell your fear.” he chuckled. Louis stiffened, and went silent. He wouldn't justify the cretins words with a response, but he did focus his attention on calming his own nerves.

By six o’clock Louis was woken up by a tray being tapped against his cell. “Wake up omega, or I drop it and you’re eating off the floor tonight.” Louis scrambled to the tray, glaring at the guard when he pulled it out of his reach and laughed. The alpha had dirty blonde hair, and a lean physique.

“You're not David.” said Louis, watching the alpha as he placed the tray within Louis’ grasp.

“No, but I think you'll like me just as well.” he smirked condescendingly and pushed the food cart to the next cell. That inmate though, was a second too late so the guard let the food drop that time. Louis would feel bad for the man, were it not for the fact that he’s a criminal.

Once he was all the way down the hall he let out a big cackle, “What happened to you Carlson, fight an inmate again?” he mocked the alpha that Louis had attacked earlier, all the other alphas joined in on the guard’s laughter. “I suppose you lost.” he asked, unleashing a whole other wave of laughter. He kicked the alpha’s cell before serving him his dinner.

After the guard left, Carlson stood up. “You’re fucking dead omega, and it won’t be fast either. The second I get my hands on you I'll fuck your pretty little brains out and then I'll gut you so you feel every little thing I do to you.”

“You think you can?” asked Louis condescendingly.

“I am an ALPHA, I have more power in my pinky than you have in your entire body!” he shouted, ignoring all the other wolves’ jeering.

“Then why didn't you stop me?” asked Louis, “I've killed alphas like you before they could even lay their eyes on me.” he stated. Louis looked passed the wolf eating on the floor and over at the alpha with cuts all over his forehead with his own lifeless, unwavering eyes. “You are nothing but a sack of flesh to me, and if it weren't for these metal bars, you'd be dead right now.” he said with a voice so unnervingly sweet that all the alphas in the room took a subconscious step back.

The night went by the way it always did, with Louis constantly being woken up by the quietest of sounds. When he woke up, he had bags under his eyes dark enough to match bruises, he knows only because it was commented on by one of the inmates.

“Hey omega, shower time.” he said, not so carefully letting Louis out of his cell.

“What, no cuffs?” asked Louis. The guard shook his head and pulled Louis to the shower. Louis took off his clothes, yes, with the guard standing there. It made him nervous, but with one whiff of the man he could tell he was mated and wouldn't do anything. No mated alpha, especially around here would touch an omega that wasn't theirs, not in that way at least.

He noticed the alpha's eyes stuck to particular part on his body. He followed the man's line of sight, there on his ribs was a gigantic black bruise. Louis groaned and snapped the man's attention back to the task at hand.

“Five minutes start now.” he said turning on the water. Louis yelped in surprise as the water washed over him. It was cold, not that he wasn't used to cold, it just usually hit him on his own terms.

Once he was out and being led back, he found his head looking back at his cell and his body being pulled passed it.

“Wai- what are you doing?” he asked looking at the guard that was now placing cuffs on his wrists and some on his ankles. Realisation hit Louis like a ton of bricks. He was going to be interrogated. “Is it the king or the prince?” he asked with a roll of his eyes.

“Both.” answered the guard as he finished putting on the chains on Louis’ ankles and stood up. “So you better behave yourself.”

Louis was about to comment when he was hit on the head and his vision turned black. Great.

_ I'm scared. _

_ “ _ Louis” whimpered a sweet and familiar voice. She's crying. “I'm so sorry, baby” she sobbed. Louis looked at the smoking man behind her who paid them no mind.

“Mum, what's happening? Why are we out here?” asked Louis, eleven years old at the moment. He looked at the field, the dry, yellowing grass, and the nearly blue sky. Behind the man he knew to be his father, lay his grey and smoke filled homeland. His mother's lips quivered, she couldn't say it. Louis turned to look at the rough, giant of a man “Dad? Why are we here?”

The man, who up until now, hadn't glanced at them once, now had his sights concentrated on Louis. “M’not your dad. Not any more.” Louis didn't know what he meant, but he could feel the tears prick at his eyes. “Don't cry. Men. Don't. Cry.” he growled, raising his hand to hit the young boy. Louis cowered, to his father's disappointment, the man lowered his hand. “Now get out of here.”

Louis took a step closer to his father, “But dad I don't unders-” his dad grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“You're an  _ omega _ .” he spat, then shoved the small boy to the floor. His mother rushed over to hug him, but his father stuck out his arm promptly stopping her in her tracks.

“Wha-! No I'm not! You said yourself, ‘my son could never be an omega.’ you said so!” cried Louis.

“Well that's why you're not my son.” his dad took another drag of his cigarette, then dropped it to the floor and stomped it out. “Now, walk away or I drag you out there myself.” Louis looked at both his parents. The scornful look his father gave him contrasted the bashful one his mother's tear stained face carried.

“When can I come back?” asked the boy weakly, his voice so small his mother's omega ears couldn't hear him, but she knew what he had asked and it made her sob out once more.

“Never. You'll probably die out there before the end of the year,” that was especially harsh considering it’s december twenty fifth. Louis stepped back in horror, “most rogue omegas do.”

_ Rogue? _

Louis groaned, shaking his head and slowly coming to his senses. “Mum?” he groaned. He blinked a few tears away. He sniffed the air, he's back in the castle, and surrounded. He opened his eyes everyone looking like a big blur of earth greens and skin tones, until they didn’t then it was just an overwhelming amount of faces and bodies in uniform.

“Omega, do you know why you are in here?” asked the king, the only alpha not wearing a uniform and instead wearing some beige, finely tailored suit that made him stick out the way a king should.

“It's Louis. And I'm guessing it's because of that dead guard.” answered Louis, trying to get comfortable in his seat, which was very difficult what with the chains and injuries and low temperatures and the dozens of alphas in the room with their hate filled eyes concentrated on him.

“Yes.” confirmed Harry, he seemed rather tense.

“Nice to see you again Prince Harry,” said Louis, his voice void of any sincerity. “That omega's here too, I can smell hi-”

“Shut your mouth you swine!.” Louis refrained from showing emotion, whether it be his anger or his typical mocking grin.

“Niall, right?” he heard someone's breath hitch from behind Harry who quickly got in position to fight. “As insincere as this may sound, I am in fact sorry for attacking you. I thought you were… anyways, I was mistaken.” Louis sighed, in their eyes, he was already guilty. Not that they were wrong, he had in fact killed one of their men, it’s just he had no chance of fighting it. “I suggest you leave, you're no guard. You have no fighting skills and you're shaking, I don't even have to look at you to know that.” Niall stepped out from behind the Prince and looked at Louis. “I refuse to discuss business like  _ this _ with a boy who's never even trained in combat with a partner.” the blonde boy looked to the prince for approval, which he was granted. Everyone watched him as he left the room, and then turned back to Louis once he closed the door behind him. He heard someone mutter something like,  _ idiots _ .

“Now, let's commence.” ordered the king.

“King Magnus,” interrupted the omega, trying to sound as humble as he could, and when his tone failed him, he had his words to make it up to him and and anyone else. “I humbly ask for these guards to be removed, they don't understand the situation and I rather have Zayn and Liam around. As well as a few of your choosing of course.” there was a pause, everyone waiting on edge to hear the king’s words.

“Very well,” Louis could see Harry's eyes practically pop out of his skull. “Everyone clear out, except for Zayn, Liam, Harry, Sagred, and Carine.” said the king, glowing with pride because Louis had just spoken without showing complete disrespect. When everyone was gone, Louis decided, it was time to come clean.

“Your highnesses,” he pushed out, keeping himself from rolling his eyes or gagging at the use of the title. “Zayn, Liam, others…” he took shallow breaths, the only ones his body would allow. “I killed Jackson.” The female guard, Carine stepped aggressively closer to him, and at the king’s command pushed him against the back of his chair.. “W-w-wai-wait, wait. Let me explain!” he yelled trying to get Carine to remove her weight. She looked to her higher ups, which was every alpha in the room except for Zayn and Liam. They all nodded, after all their kingdom was civil, humane.

“Let him go.” said Magnus, raising his hand to signal for peace or tranquility or whatever.

“I was scared.” the prince rolled his eyes and scoffed, while the king tried to burn a hole through Louis. They’d heard the pathetic excuse a thousand times before, a few times from Louis even. “I know, I  _ know _ , scared omegas cower, but you have to understand, circumstances have changed the person I should have been. Honestly, I don't regret it. I like being strong, but sometimes, strength isn’t enough.” he looked at all the alphas around him, they looked almost amazed. “Zayn, Liam, you know what happened that day.” the two alphas’ faces paled and the rest looked to them for answers. “neither of us ever said it but it was assumed. Liam you can’t say the word, so Zayn why don’t you say it.”

“We suspected that the omega had been… raped at the time of the incident.” it still bothered Louis that he was regarded as omega instead of by his name, almost as much as the shame that he could see all the alphas in the room felt when hearing the news. “We took him to the doctor, he confirmed it.”

“Jackson would never-!”

“Not Jackson.” cut in Louis, he respected Carine’s loyalty towards the deceased alpha, but she was too hasty in her argument. He could hear a few of the alphas gulp at the upcoming story, which ones they were, he couldn’t be sure of. “I won’t go into detail, but… uh…” he turned his head to the side to look at the floor and regain some of his usual bravado. “I’ve been a rogue for six years. Do you know how an omega makes it out alive? By becoming something an alpha can both trust and fear. Do you know how alphas survive? They take what they want when they want, and yes. That includes omegas. At the time, when Jackson and I crossed paths-” he saw Liam’s scrunched up face from the corner of his eye.

“Liam grow a spine! How are you to defend your homeland when you can’t even hear a story such as this?” he scolded, then turned to direct the group in general once more. “When we first crossed paths, I had just been raped by three alphas, I was paranoid and in my ‘trauma’ riddled haze, I failed to clearly distinguish scent. He came close to me, I wasn’t about to let another alpha touch me.”

“Are you sorry?” asked Sagred, his first words since Louis had been brought to the room. Still he showed no judgement, in favor of or against Louis’ case.

“What?” asked Louis, very much surprised by the elder man’s question.

“Are you sorry?” repeated the old man.

“No.” Liam and Zayn dropped their heads, Harry looked ready to murder, Carine was shocked, and Sagred and the king were illegible. “Everything I do, I do for survival. I refuse to apologize for wanting to live. Having said that, I realise that this puts me in a bad situation, but all I really want, is to leave. How you decide to do that is up to you, I won’t argue.” no one said anything, they just stared at him like he was a thousand piece puzzle and they had no idea where to start. “I don't belong here, I should be out there.”

“No!” exclaimed both Liam and the prince, much to Louis’ surprise.

“Explain yourselves.” ordered the king.

Liam spoke first, “We can't send him back out there, not after what he's just told us.” he stated politely. Harry on the other hand, was done with this.

“For god's sake Liam! He's playing you, he's a con! Probably a spy from one of the other lands. He belongs in a prison, THAT is his rightful place.” argued Harry to all the alphas who, except for the king, had shown Louis one form of sympathy or another. “Grandfather, you can't tell me you believe him!”

“Watch your tone boy, I am your elder and I will be respected.” gone red in the face, firstly from anger and then from shame, Harry hid his face.

“My apologies.” he mumbled. “What is the ruling?” he asked, bitter about the outcome he could see forming in his grandfather's eyes.

“Omega, you will be imprisoned for three months, after that you will be freed, we shall take you in as a citizen and assign you a job.”

There were sighs of relief from everyone except Louis and Harry. “I'll serve the sentence, but I  _ really _ rather leave, it's better for me, better for you, better for the land.”

“No, you will stay, if you are a spy we can't have you reporting to your homeland, and if you're not, we can't allow for an omega to walk out into imminent danger.”

“Fine, have it your way.” he tried to breath deeply, taking notice of the dull pain once more. “But if I'm staying here as a citizen, it is your job to care for me. During my escape, I believe I fractured a few ribs, needless to say, breathing hurts. I would really like something for that.” he said, thinking that the worst of his injuries had passed, but still wanting the basic feeling of freedom that a regular breath gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say sorry for the late chapter, but I'm actually not this time. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, and I actually like it.
> 
> So, it's almost summer, meaning I should be getting back to focusing on this a lot more. Well, as always show me your love by leaving kudos or a comment or whatever else there is. thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and as always, take care my lovelies(^-^)


	10. Night Terrors and a Friendly Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: there's gonna be a very short depiction of rape. It's right at the beginning, the first two "paragraphs" skip it if you need to.

“C’mon omega,” sneered the alpha as he slammed into the omega, “moan for us. You know you want to.” he whispered against Louis’ ear. The boy shuddered, but refused to let any sound, besides his strangled, muffled grunts of discomfort out.

“Tears look pretty on you.” said another on as he shoved into the boy’s mouth, nearly choking him.

Louis woke up screaming, tears running down his eyes, hands in his own hair, and no idea why. The alphas around him started yelling at him to shut up, which he failed to recognize in his discomposed state. What had this been? The third time, the fourth? Three weeks in and already his mind was breaking, but that couldn't be it, could it?

“Hey what’s-!” shouted David, who looked about ready to kill someone. He eyed Louis’ trembling frame, “Are you alright omega?” Louis lifted his eyes from the ground and nodded. “Another bad dream?” Louis shrugged, if he was having nightmares, he wasn't remembering them. He couldn't be sure if that was a good thing or not. How was he supposed to fix it, or prevent it? “It’s three, go back to sleep.” stated the guard walking out of the hall.

Five and a half hours later, Louis was wide awake with bags under his puffy, dried up eyes and an unfounded sense of defeat.

“Here omega.” said the guard handing Louis two pills. He stared at the white tiny circles in his hands, he wasn't even allowed to keep the bottle, he threw them into his mouth, taking them down with the small cup of water, At least they let him breath comfortably. He laid down on the bed, the hall was empty because the alphas were taken out to work every day from eight to eleven in the morning, making this a rather peaceful pastime for him.

“Five minutes.” said David, his words followed by footsteps that led to the bars of his cell.

“Lou,” it was Liam, he'd been visiting during his days off ever since the ‘trial’. Louis turned to look at him, “how are the ribs?”

“Better, I can stop taking the medication after today’s appointment.” answered Louis, not bothering to look at the alpha, and instead facing the ceiling.

“That's good, but it also means you’ll be sent out there with the rest of them.” he lamented and there was a silence, Liam could hear Louis’ heartbeat, it was skill every alpha had. They could smell and hear when an omega was scared, calm, or happy, and in most cases, if they were lying. Because Louis knew all that, he knew that Liam could hear his heartbeat pick up ever so slightly at the mention of mingling with all the alphas. But he would deny it affected him until the day he died. “Lou, I think I can talk Harry into releasing you early.”

“And why’s that?” he scoffed incredulously, finally sitting up and looking at the guard outside his cell. He had a worry crease on his forehead, and eyes that reminded louis of a wounded pup.

“Zayn read your journal, he th-”

“He did what?” cried out Louis, storming over to stand in front of the, once again, taller man. Who wasn’t taller than Louis in this godforsaken building? “Liam, that's an invasion off my privacy.” he whispered menacingly.

“We thought you were a spy!” argued Liam, “I'm sorry Lou, but the kingdom’s safety comes before some random _omega’s_ privacy.”

“Hey! Why do you have to say it like that?” asked Louis, feeling Liam’s words sting slightly more than they would have, had any other alpha said the same thing.

“Say what like that?” asked Liam, feeling genuinely confused as to what the omega could be referring to.

“Omega, you say it like it's ridiculous to care about it.”

“What, no! I care, I support omegas, they can do whatever the hell they want.” said Liam defensively.

“Then why do you baby me? When you know full well that I have enough skill to not only defeat you, but kill you.” asked Louis, finally expressing an emotion other than anger. Which halted Liam’s speech for a second, until he remembered that he wasn’t entirely okay with what had just come out of Louis’ mouth.

“Dammit Louis, I know you can!” he roared, shocked by his own aggression, that Louis didn’t even flinch at. “Why do you always have to shove it in my face? In everyone’s face?” he questioned, calmly this time.

“I don't think it'll do any good.” Louis pulled back, but not physically “Telling Harry I mean, he hates me. Can’t blame ‘im though, I _did_ attack his betrothed.”

“How did you know they were promised to each other?” asked Liam.

“I didn't til just now.” said Louis with a victorious chuckle and half smirk. Liam groaned, and smacked his own head.

“This is why Harry doesn't want me talking to you.” he whined, Louis covered his mouth, trying to hide his smile, only speaking once it was gone.

“Calm down,” he assured “why else would an unqualified omega be a guard that's given permission to enter any place he wants. Also I could smell him all over the prince, quite repulsive.”

“Hey they're both good people.”

“Oh I'm sure they are. They're not what repulses me.” groaned Louis with a scowl and roll of his eyes.

“Then…?” asked Liam, searching for some insight, because Louis always managed to cloak his thoughts in the best- or worst, depending on who you ask- ways.

“Time's up Liam.” interrupted the guard. Liam sighed, but took his leave peacefully. “Omega, you have another guest.” Zayn, Louis knew it was him before he even walked in. He scolded Liam for telling him about the journal before he walked into the hall.

“Louis, I see you're getting along with Liam.” Louis nodded, a tight smile on his face. “Yes, well that’s not alarming at all.” he said sarcastically, and Louis rolled his eyes at him. “Louis, I know Liam told you. What do you think about it?”

“No.” he stated blatantly.

“No?” asked Zayn, unable to fathom the reasoning behind the omega’s decision. “What do you mean no? Don’t you want to get out of here?”

“Of course I do, but I don't want you spreading my life story around like it's some sort of… service anouncement.”

“Only the king and prince would know.” said Zayn as if that would make anything remotely better.

“Yes, that’s very convincing.” he retorted sarcastically. Zayn let out an exasperated sigh, but refused to argue with the omega any longer.

“If you’re so eager for death, then have it your way, I’m done.” he said walking out of the cell block and out the building all together. Louis sighed, and looked at the clock on the wall, _ten a.m., great._ He thought to himself bitterly, knowing full well who had just stepped into the building.

“David,” sang the dirty blonde alpha, which Louis had learned throughout his many weeks in prison that first off his name is Hadrian, and second, he was probably the most corrupt guard he’d ever seen. Not that he’d come across many of them in his lifetime, but still he had an idea of what they should be like. “Your shift’s over.”

Louis could hear David groan before saying something about finally getting some sleep. The guard, Hadrian, walked into the cell block once David had left the building. “Hadrian.” greeted Louis backing up to lean against the wall opposite his cell’s bars.

“Omega.” he sneered with a pompous grin on his face. “Doing nothing as usual I see.” there was a tense break in their conversation, as the guard eyed him hungrily. “I bet I could put you to good use.” Louis gave the guard a disgusted look.

“Touch me and I won’t hesitate to rip your arm right out of its socket.”

At around two o’clock, Hadrian dragged, yes _dragged_ , a very much awake Louis to the doctor’s office. “I swear you have got to be the worst civil servant this world has ever seen.” grunted louis, as he tried to lift some of his body of the dirt road.

“I’m a soldier.” replied the alpha, not paying any attention to the young boy he was hauling behind him.

“That’s babysitting an omega.” mumbled Louis, not one hundred percent sure he wanted to be heard this time. Afterall, Hadrian had been known to kick a man when he’s been shoved down and dragged through twelve yards of dirt while on his way to the doctor’s. This may not have been the first comment Louis had made on the man’s ethics.

“We’re here.” he said and waited for the cuffed omega to stand up before opening the door.

Louis sat in the room, waiting for the doctor to come in, Nicola had already done her job as the attending nurse, all that was left was for the doctor to check him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been long, no excuses, I got distracted. Also, I just completely forgot I had this chapter written out, and I didn't look at this for a while. I'm writing again though, so here you go. I hope you guys like it. I won't post for at least a week though, because I like writing three chapter ahead, if I don't do that I go months without posting and then forget the story altogether and nobody wants that.
> 
> So anyways let me know what you thought(positive or negative, maybe just welcome me back. I don't know.), and as always, take care and until next time my lovelies(^-^)


	11. Doctors Order's- Mind Control

_“You're all clear Louis.” said the doctor and Louis nodded, though he could see the doctor was tumbling some thoughts around in his head._

“Please state your name.” ordered the man that despite many instants of emotional outburst on Louis part, suddenly seemed to be too professional to mess with.

“Louis Tomlinson.” he stated, deciding against rolling his eyes or making a rude remark.

_“The guards and other inmates told me you haven't been sleeping?” Louis pursed his lips, not wanting to admit his patchy sleep schedule. “Did you know, that Mr. Malik is a doctor as well?” Louis eyebrows shot up._

“Now,” Zayn placed his pen to the paper, “why don't you tell me why you're here.”

“Sleeping problems,” Louis shuffled in his seat and took a look around Zayn’s office, which was really just the shed behind his house. It was actually much nicer than Louis cell, so he wasn't complaining. “I guess.”

_“Yes, that boy…” he sighed out, “he has some very… abstract thoughts- mental illnesses, he calls them- well I figured you'd make for a good patient since I don't think I can be of anymore help to you.”_

_“You think I'm crazy?” scoffed Louis, “And you want me to talk to Zayn about what exactly?”_

“Mhmm, Louis, what's the last dream you remember having?” Louis thought back to the one about his parents.

“I was running through the forest, trying to catch something.” he stated without hesitation or thought.

Zayn hummed and wrote in his little notepad, giving Louis some serious deja vu.

_“Well, he typically asks about childhood memories, traumatic events… dreams!” the doctor chuckled, “I used to this he was crazy- we all did, the whole town, until, he helped someone.”_

“So, how's prison?”

“Oh it's just the funnest.” he said bitterly.

“Louis.” warned the alpha, “I'm trying to help you and myself, if you want to waste my time feel free to leave, this _is_ voluntary.” he scolded sounding much like a disappointed teacher.

_“It was an omega, he was just about to kill himself, poor thing.” lamented the doctor, “But then Zayn talked to him, it took a while but now the boy's happy- although he's still a patient.” Louis nodded thoughtfully._

_“What was wrong with him?” asked Louis, testing the waters._

_“Nobody knows, Zayn is adamant about maintaining patient confidentiality. Won't even tell other doctors.” he sighed out, “he's helped dozens more as well. I suggest you go see him next week, he’s busy with his guard duties this week.”_

“That goes for lying as well, this can only work if you're honest.” added Zayn, “Louis, would you like your journal back?” Louis’ ears perked up a this, and if he was in his wolf form his tail would be wagging behind him embarrassingly.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” he said walking around to go behind his desk and pull Louis’ journal out of one of the drawers. “Here you go.” he tossed, and Louis, without so much as a stutter in his movements or thought caught it.

Louis looked up at the raven haired alpha from his seat as the older man walked back to his own. There was a second of silence and all that was heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall, and wind howling outside. Winter was close, Louis shivered.

“Why don't you start with something from there, I already read it, so it's not new. Then again your writing is very…” he searched for the correct words.

“Matter of factly, distant, short.” offered Louis and Zayn nodded in agreement.

“Much like in life… Whenever you're ready.” suddenly the Louis felt more nervous around this alpha than he had with any other before.

“Uhm-” Louis coughed to cover his throat, “day four hundred and thirty seven,” he began reading.

Day 437:

Meals- Blueberries, rabbit, corn.

Activities- hunting, combat training

Run ins- An omega came near the camp, handled accordingly. Alpha- killed.

 He looked back at the alpha, he was nodding, his lips in a flat line, eyes void of judgement or curiosity. Still, he asked, “And what does ‘'handled accordingly’ mean in this case?”

“Out there, omegas hate being alone-” Zayn raised his eyebrows at him, looking him up and down,  “ _most_ omegas- so this one scented me, asked to stay with me, but I don't need or want company. So I got rid of her.” Louis licked his lips, at the risk of sounding heartless, he continued. “I had to immediately show that while not as sexually _forward_ ” he said the last word through gritted teeth, “I could be just as ruthless as an alpha.”

“Why? Why not just tell them no? To go away, and leave you alone?”

“Seems deceptive.” he said, and at Zayn’s silence, elaborated. “If I did that, they'd stay and beg me to be with them- grovel even- and then eventually I'd give in, but the second I see them as an inconvenience, or as a bargaining tool, I’d use them.”

“Sounds personal. Is that why you attacked Niall?” he asked, Louis thought for a second, he wasn't ready to talk about Samuel, but he was also tired of lying.

“No. I thought he was someone else, but that’s too bold a topic.” answered Louis, shifting in his seat for what must have been the hundredth time in an hour.

They talked for hours(well, a lot of it was Zayn asking questions that Louis couldn’t or wouldn’t answer), far longer than either intended, both fully aware that they had just begun to scratch the surface of Louis’ psyche.

“You know a lot of the people around here, think I'm crazy?” said Zayn, chuckling lightly. Louis smirked, seeing wholly, the possibility of that consensus.

“Yes, the doctor told me- the ‘real’ doctor.”

“Yes, but they don't understand that what I'm doing, is the next big step in medicine.” said Zayn, and for the first time he seemed remotely human to Louis. He wasn't speaking in that monotonous drawl he'd been using during the entire session. “Just think about it Louis, how many omegas have you met that looked happy, but when talking to people they trusted or when they were alone, looked broken? Better question, how many have you seen be thrown away _because_ they were that way?”

Louis took in the question, it reminded him of his mother, how she would cry whenever she thought no was there to hear her, how she’d always cover for his father- not that it mattered in Feroce, but she did want him to see his father as some twisted version of a saint. He thought back to the lovely omega neighbor he had, a mother of two four year olds, and a newborn, she always seemed sad when she looked at her baby, and then one day he heard her and her alpha yelling at each other, vaguely recalling the other screaming that she felt nothing for the baby… he never saw her after that, and no one asked questions. Then again, had anyone questioned his absence when he ‘disappeared’?

Zayn sighed, “Our time’s up.” and as if they’d been listening the whole time, two guards stepped in, “You know Louis, I came here expecting you to attack me, it seems that even in this short time, you have been affected by alpha presence.” said the alpha offhandedly, like it meant nothing, like if Louis was just some kid who improved his marks in school. “Give it some time, I’m sure you’ll fit right in.” he smiled.

But Louis doesn’t _want_ to fit in, he doesn’t want an alpha’s presence to- to ‘domesticate’ him, and yet he sees how right the older man is. He _should_ have attacked, he should have ran(after all he is in tip top shape), could it be that he actually allowed himself to become complacent. What, a cozy room and ‘big strong alphas’ to protect him are the only things he needed to lose all sense of self he’d built up over the years? No. No!

“Omega!” shouted the rest of the inmates as Louis was walked into his cell, the cuff- like always- only being removed after he was safely locked inside. It had become an ongoing joke, the yelling, it was a reminder of what he was to, and where he stood because of it. Everytime he entered a room they'd shout it, every time he left one they'd shout it. Hell even when they were the one's coming or going, they'd freaking shout it. He’d learned to ignore it, but doing it this time would just reminded him of what Zayn had said.

He sniffed the air, it was thick with alpha hormones, he noticed it the moment he stepped into the building on that first day. He had expected it to die down with time, but instead, seemed to increase.

He wondered why, because according to literature and any adults he knew as a child, after an alpha reached adulthood, their hormones would settle down and reach a constant. That is until they found an omega they wished to mark.

 _What? No!_ Louis thought, he took another deep breath through his nose, and it hitched. He tried to compare it to what he smelled on that first day. Strength, aggression, sexual desire. Now what was it? An extra component- warmth.

It smelled _warm_.

It was an alpha’s way of getting an omega to feel comfortable, it’s how they subdued them, got them to behave. Stupid fucking biology, once again it was completely failing Louis. He didn’t want to feel at home, and he most certainly did not want to be appeased by these caged savages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's Monday(for some people) and I figured I'd hand over a chapter as a way to cope with the emotionally draining day you're bound to have. I hope you guys like it- sorry if you think it's short, but at least this is a fluid continuation of the last chapter. Sort of...  
> Oh and before anyone judges, you don't live in the wild for a crap ton of years and stay semi-sane without a coping mechanism. Hence, Louis' journal.  
> I chose a weird format for the fist part, let me know what you thought of it. It won't change future use of it, but I do want to know how people feel about that back and forth. Especially since I think this is my second time using that.  
> Also, what do you guys think of psychiatrist Zayn Malik? I mean, nobody regards him as such, because they have no name for it, and mostly everyone thinks he's crazy. By everyone I mean mainly alphas, and the well off omegas(well off meaning they've never been mistreated)
> 
> Question: have I specified how long Louis' been in prison? If I have, will someone please tell me, that'd be a big help. If I haven't, still tell me, it will also help. And call me out on any errors, especially timeline errors!
> 
> Alright, that's all for now. Please have a nice day/night, and as always, take care my lovelies(^-^)


	12. It Never Hurts to Hear Others Out

Louis awoke gasping for breath, that aside, he felt… odd. His body ached, and he felt hot, but then was shivering. He figured it was a fever, and he wasn't exactly in the position to have a day of rest. After all this was his only his third day of “work”.

Surprisingly, the guards had managed to keep all the alphas at bay, and now that none of them had to stay in the building with Louis, they had more men to really strong arm the inmates into ‘submission’. Who knows, maybe he just had an especially bad dream and these were its side effects. The omega curled in on himself, trying to will the pain away.

At eight, Louis watched as the guards opened the cells, one by one, letting each alpha out until they finally opened his own cell. He and the other inmates were walked out, with him at the end of the line. He was on edge, he could see that the guards were ready to stop any of the alphas that attempted to attack him, just like the previous day, but the day he let alphas be his only defense would be the day hell froze over.

“One.” he heard it, barely a whisper. Some could even say it was in his mind. “T…” he's sure he heard it. Something's happening. His eyes snapped from the guards to the inmates. Three?

It's the obvious next step, but it must be silent. He stared, studied. The men ahead of him began to draw out their steps, and then it happened. All at once.

The guards pushed them, urging them to hurry up, and then all hell broke loose. Naturally Louis stepped back. Let alphas be alphas.

They can destroy each other. He watched with a smirk, though it was short lived, because the next thing he knew, a  _ guard  _ was pouncing on him from behind, and putting his arms tightly behind his own back.

And then the warm smell invaded his nostrils, threatening to make him compliant. Louis grunted as he tried to put some distance between himself and Hadrian-  _ god, how predictable! _ But it proved to be difficult, what with bound hands and his face in the dirt.

The alpha had obviously planned this, now Louis just wondered how he got the others to do as he wanted. After all, they were alphas that all hated him for one reason or another.

“You bastard! You're dead!” growled Louis, writhing beneath the alpha with great determination to break free.

“I don't think I am, you know how it is- claiming and all.” he joked casually, as if he wasn't about to force a life bond on a very aggressive and hateful omega. The man opened his mouth and bit down into Louis shoulder, right next to his mating mark, obviously missing his intended target. Luckily, the boy had moved. And unluckily, he continued to move, making the alpha’s submerged canines drag through his shoulder.

He found that the vice like grip Hadrian had on him, plus all the struggling had allowed enough humidity to accumulate, and let his arms get out of the older man's hold.

Leaving all proper battle etiquette in the trash where it belonged in situations like these, he went straight for the eyes. Raking them with his filthy and jagged nails(he chewed them often, judge him, but they did good today), making the alpha jump back and attempt to rub the blindness away.

Louis quickly got up deciding to exact his revenge at full force, starting by kicking the man's chest. “Help, he's gone mad!” shouted the guard, releasing a pained groan after after a kick to his jaw was delivered.

Louis supposes that all the inmates had been pacified, since immediately three guards tackled him to the floor.

“Get off me! You idiots!” growled Louis.  
  
  


 

Meanwhile, in their heavily guarded home at the center of the kingdom, 15 miles from the prison, the king sits at the head of the table, his grandson on his right alongside his betrothed, and his advisor on his left.

The prince sat there with a focused, yet annoyed, expression.

“Perhaps all matters having to do with that blasphemous omega  _ should  _ be handled by Prince Horan.” said the elder, with a sigh “After all, who better to understand the hysterics of an omega than one himself.” Niall frowned, but it’s not like he didn’t get this crap over in Puresans as well, so he held his tongue the way every good royal omega was taught to do.

“No.” stated Harry, they had been discussing the outsider omega since his arrival, and frankly, it was getting old. “Niall nearly got killed by the little freak how can you even  _ think _ of sending him in!”

“Well, Harry, you refuse to do it, even though it  _ is _ a part of your duties.” said the advisor. Niall, with all eyes on Harry, deemed it appropriate to roll his eyes.

“If I may?” he said soft and politely, he’d had thoughts since this whole thing started, he wasn’t mad at the omega anymore, that was nearly two months ago.

“Please, Prince Horan.” permitted the king. “You are as free to speak here as my grandson.” he assured, which wasn’t saying much, because there were many things Prince Harry was not allowed to speak on.

“I, personally, would not mind taking charge of the omega. In fact, I think it falls directly under my list of duties, it  _ is _ a civil affair and it’s the handling of an omega, a matter that seems to have been stressed by you three all too well. I believe I am the best suited for this job.” he stated calmly, making it clear that he was in no way trying to order  or judge any of the men around him even though he was.

“Niall, no!” Harry scolded incredulously, “That omega is out of your league, you couldn’t possibly handle it.” Niall nearly flipped over the table, Harry actually thinks he’s useless! Well, he did it in his mind.

“See, but if you were a good alpha, I wouldn’t have to do it alone.” that’s right, attack their instincts, “Better yet, if I got some training, it wouldn’t be a problem at all.” he spoke freely, but at the dirty looks he got from the two elder, he ducked his head. All four men sighed.

“The training is only meant for alphas, Prince Horan, but he has a point Harry. Any good alpha would  _ not _ leave his future mate to fend for himself in the company of a murderous wolf.” Niall could hear the growl forming, and diligently placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder and ran it up and down soothingly, effectively calming the large alpha down.

“Grandfather, I have bigger problems. I don't want to work with that scrawny beast.” Harry complained once more, though he was fully aware that the elder men had reached their verdict, meaning he and Niall were to be a couple on this as well.

“Frankly Harold, your lack of involvement in our kingdom’s laws and execution of said laws, has been disappointingly low. I do believe it's time you start taking your job more seriously and stop frolicking about.” lectured the old man.

_ Frolicking? _ Harry thought to himself, all he’d ever done since arriving to this kingdom was train and study the relationships between Gardane and other kingdoms. He wanted to rule. He wanted to rule the right way. Like his parents had done in Devots, a nice kingdom, low crime, obedient omegas, respectful alphas, with happy people who weren't constantly trying to overthrow the royals- yes, that was a problem his grandfather had faced on more than one occasion, and it was Harry who noticed and put an end to it for him the last two times.

In all honesty Harry felt  _ he _ should be the one lecturing his grandfather, not the other way around. But he held his tongue.

“For god sakes, when I was your age I was down there like any other guard-!” the king said, fully prepared to go into a detailed retelling of his youth before he was interrupted.

“Your highnesses!” said a guard, and all four heads turned to him. Only after being acknowledged and given permission by the king to speak, did he continue “The omega attacked a guard.”

“Harry,” his grandfather smirked, “I believe that is you and your omega’s duty.” Harry clenched his jaw, ready to argue once more, but already ‘his’ omega had stood up and decided for the both of them.

“Let's go Harry?” asked Niall, reaching for Harry's hand, and once they met, they left the room together, united.

Once they left the royal home and no one else was in sight, they practically slapped one another's hands away.

“Way to go you idiot! Now I have to waste my time listening to the two of you talk about your stupid heat problems.” Niall snorted.

“ls that what you think omegas talk about?” he scrunched up his face, “Well you're daft.” he chuckled, then, as though just recalling it, added, “Besides, that omega hasn't had a single heat, so that's off the table for him.”

“Wha- how do you know that?”

“Liam told me!” cheered the small blonde. “Good man that alpha, I see why Louis talks to him so willingly.”

“Oh what’d you do? Smile at him?” scoffed the alpha, rolling his eyes at just the thought of his friend’s seemingly comforting presence towards omegas.

“No. I told him that that Louis boy shouldn't be in prison.” at this Harry placed his hand over Niall’s chest, effectively stopping his steps towards the aforementioned prison.

“What are you saying? Of course he belongs there! He killed one of our guards! Attacked you, a  _ royal _ !”

“Yeah, but he didn't know I was a royal. Trust me Harry if he knew, he would’ve backed off. I mean, you've been far more rude,” lectured the omega, then snarkily added “and he's managed to not beat you senseless.” Harry's eyes darkened at the implied actions.

“Watch  _ it  _ omega. I’ve been lenient with you because we're friends, but I won't tolerate being so blatantly disrespected.”

Niall rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to face the taller man. He released a long, melodramatic breath.

“You know Harold, there was a point in time when it didn't matter to you that I was an omega, so long as we were together and were stronger for it.”

“Yeah, well I've opened my eyes.” said the prince coldly, “Biology matters, especially when one side is clearly slowing the other down.”

“Harry!” growled the omega weakly(he'd never been the aggressive kind), making the other wolf laugh at him.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, both recognizing that the other’s mood had soured severely, and only made contact when others were around to see them. After all, they were Prince Harry Gardane(or Devots if you want to be exact) and Prince Niall of Puresans, the alpha and omega duo who’s half a decade long romantic relationship, soon matrimony would solidify the previously unspoken peace between the two neighboring kingdoms.

In other words, they had a romantic, dreamlike backstory that was full of crap for the most part, and two kingdoms to officially unite.

Really Niall's parents just wanted grandchildren, Harry's paranoid and wants all the allies(soldiers) he can get, and Magnus is a traditional man who needs a marriage before handing over the thrown. That is assuming he doesn't die before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay guys, so I took a completely different route. So, I had this chapter done before I posted chapter 11, but I wasn't happy with it. I felt like it was missing something, and frankly, the whole story needed a bit of Gardane, or rather the people who inhabit it. Also, Harry and Niall got some weird shit going on, but let's face it it's mostly Harry.
> 
> Oh also, follow me on instagram @jay_relms if you want... I've got some nice, and not so nice art on there.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this, please comment your thoughts(because I live for feedback), and as always, take care my lovelies!


	13. The Lesson of This Story: Mother Nature's a Bitch

Their hands felt like fire on his bare skin as they very brutally shoved Louis, who had fought them on it the entire time, into his cell where they proceeded to scold him as though he were a five year old child who had shoved another while playing. They asked him various questions which he refused to answer, his reasoning being that they were all insanely stupid. His whole body was hot, and what’s worse is he felt like crying and apologizing, despite his brain repeatedly telling him that he was right to have attacked that filthy alpha.

The alpha was a sick beast, not him. He was the savage that attacked him! And now it was Louis getting yelled at and insulted by two alpha guards. Then, by some sick twist of fate his own idiot wolf, places alphas above his survival instincts.

He literally had to bite his tongue to keep from spouting those embarrassing, pathetic apologies that other omegas were so quick to recite in theses situations.

 

An hour later, in his cell surrounded by three alphas, two of which had previously been outside with all the others, and then for some reason Hadrian.

“Omega what do you have to say for yourself?” he asked.

Louis growled but otherwise remained silent, the hold his teeth had on his bottom lip getting tighter, making it bleed.

Then the prince, and his  _ betrothed _ , Louis rolled his eyes at the sight, walked in with their arms linked. The short blonde still seemed nervous around Louis, but that was normal. Harry though mad at him, widened his eyes, his nose twitching slightly as the three alphas greeted them accordingly.

“Who the hell is releasing mating hormones?” I smirked to myself, already knowing the culprit.

He unlinked his arms from Niall, and leaned into the guards, instantly feeling disturbed.

“Well that explains the attack…” he rolled his eyes, “get him outta here. And you omega,” he pointed at Louis who was sat on his bed, knees to his chest, and a bored look on his face, “do  _ you _ have anything to add to this.”

“He hasn't talked to any of us.”

“Well duh, you idiots didn't even realize one of your own was releasing mating hormones.” Harry deadpanned.

“Louis,” spoke the omega softly, like he was trying to make sure Louis wouldn't get scared.  _ What a joke,  _ “how are you feeling?”

“How am I feeling?” Louis narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, repeating the question with with scrutiny. “How is that even a question?” asked Louis, nearly shouting at the omega as he got on is two feet. He began walking over to them, but it was weird, the closer he got the hotter he felt.

“My shoulder is bleeding, I nearly got mated against my will, I spent the last hour being yelled at for the last hour, and oh yeah- I'm fucking bleeding!” he nearly roared.

“Language omega.” scolded one of the guards.

“Un-fucking-believable…” mumbled Louis, but it's not like anyone was fooled.

“You need to learn your place omega.” said Harry sternly, attempting to stare down Louis.

“Harry please, he just went through something traumatic, maybe you should take it easy.” stepped in Niall, and Louis scoffed.

“Oh please  _ Prince Niall _ , I can practically smell the fear and anger coming off of you, you don't need to pretend. Especially not with me.” Louis spat, “You also don't have to do the whole united front thing, Niall, I can barely smell Harry on you. Harry on the other hand smells like every omega except y-”

“Omega!” Harry roared, using his alpha’s voice, dropping Louis to his knees, and forced some of the tears he'd been holding back out. Harry smirked, “Ah, so you do have some omega instincts in you.” he mocked, doing a sarcastic clap. Louis growled from his place on the floor.

“I swear Styles your shit is getting old. And that’s only after interacting for a max of two hours.” he groaned, trying to fight his omega’s nature. He now had one foot planted shakily on the floor. “I feel bad for your soon-to-be mate.” he pointed at the weaker omega with his head.

“Don’t. Speak.” he ordered, a dangerous edge to his voice, promptly making Louis shut up- yeah, he hated obedience, but you know, he hated death more. “Also, I know your stupid little brain wouldn’t let you know this, but royal marriages aren't about love, they're about power.” the statement for some reason bothered the younger omega, but he held up his front.

“Really?” asked Louis flatly. He already knew that, he wasn't an idiot. “Oh…” Louis cooed, “your omega doesn't seem too happy about those words.” he smirked.

“Harry, may I speak to you?” said Niall pointedly. Louis chuckled. The big bad alpha's in trouble, he can rejoice if he pleases.

 

The prince rolled his eyes, why is this omega so stupid? “What is is Niall?” he hissed when they got to the outside hallway. Niall placed his finger over his lip and with his eyes told Harry that Louis could hear them. The blonde omega pulled out a paper, Harry examined his move as he wrote the note, tilting it so only he could see it. When done, he handed it to the alpha.

_ I think the kid’s going into heat. He's sweating, his face is flushed, and he also smells a bit different. _

“Niall that's ridiculous.” Harry nearly laughed, “The k- he doesn't get em.” he informed with a whisper.

“Then he's getting his first.” Niall whispered back.

Harry sniffed the air and suddenly realized that the omega’s scent was in fact a tiny bit sweeter and just  _ more _ . More of everything that Harry liked in it the first time he saw the annoying brat.

Niall snatched the paper from Harry and wrote once more. This time, a much shorter note, and handed it to the taller man.

_ We can't leave him here. _

“ _ Niall. _ ” whined Harry subtly, he really didn't want to release the outside omega. He was vicious, a threat to his kingdom. His home!

“ _ Harry _ .” said Niall with finality. Harry knew Niall was right, besides everyone knows omegas are weaker during their heats.

A frown settled on the royal alpha's face, he turned the paper over and wrote his own note.

_ You're on bitch watch. _

Niall rolled his eyes at Harry, “You realize your father  _ will _ make you accompany me. Right?” Harry responded with his own eye roll and a stern nod.

Putting their united front back up, they walked back to the inmates’ hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? It didn't take me a whole month to update?!?!!?
> 
> Okay, but here's the new chapter, I know it's a bit shorter than normal so... Sorry 'bout that. And my evil ass left it on a sort of cliff hanger(I mean, it's not that hard to guess what's next) hehe. Also, more Narry-esque action, do you guys like it?
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys still enjoyed this, please tell me what you thought(even if it ain't positive. I swear I can handle criticism as long as it's contructive.), and as always take care my lovelies(^-^)


	14. Did Someone Say Bring the Heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending will piss off some people, but it's my story so you can suck it!  
> Alright but seriously, things aren't final, the story's nowhere near done.
> 
> This was originally gonna be half it's length, so be grateful.

Louis was laid down very gently on a fluffy bed and fell asleep immediately, then awoke an hour later feeling terrified, his eyes scanning his pleasant surroundings. They had apparently chosen a nice room to keep him in.

When the two princes had entered the hall and then began to open his cell, he had planned to fight them off and get the hell out, but the alpha’s touch had  _ soothed _ him. Soothed? An alpha to Louis? He even relaxed in his hold! He laughed to himself alone in the nicely decorated room. It was a horribly bitter laugh, one of those that seemed to choke the owner.

Why is his body betraying him?

Louis stood up, his legs were even more unstable than before,  _ what the hell, man? _ He asked himself, trying to force some strength back into his body. He walked over to the bed room’s door and opened it.

“Well that’s convenient.” he mumbled to himself.

“Actually it was my doing.” spoke Niall, “Hey, I haven’t formally introduced myself. My name is Niall Horan, prince of Puresans future omega of Prince Harry Styles.” he extended his hand, but Louis refused to take it. Instead he shifted his eyes between the hand and Niall’s face until the prince got the memo and retracted his hand.

“Anyways,” Niall coughed as he walked into the room, “c’mere.” he ordered patting the spot next to him on the bed where he’d taking a seat.

Louis’ brows furrowed, but he did as the blonde omega had said despite his doubts.

“What’s this about… prince?” Niall chuckled.

“You don’t have to call me prince.” Louis blushed, but Niall figured that was more the heat rather than out of embarrassment.  “This is actually about uh... you.”

“Me?” Louis asked, ready to laugh at whatever would leave the older omega’s mouth.

“More specifically, your…” the blonde seemed nervous, “heat.” and Louis nearly choked on air, it was so ridiculous. He laughed at the omega, one of those humorless one’s a killer would give you right before stabbing you in the heart.

There was no way Louis was trusting this guy of all people, the one he attacked, the exact replica of fucking Samuel. Samuel!

“No, no, no. I don’t get those, and I’m leaving.” he said and began rushing out the door, only to open it and reveal an unamused prince.

Instantly the alpha’s scent overwhelmed him and-  _ seriously, what the fuck _ \- all Louis could think when that happened was mate. Then the other half of him, the better half in his opinion, stopped that train in it's tracks, because Louis doesn't want a mate. And even if he did it wouldn't be  _ Harry _ , he's an imbecile!

But still his scent was intoxicating, and Louis was a hundred percent sure that he'd never thought that of the older man in front of him before.

“You should stay and listen omega, it could be detrimental to your health.” he half teased, but Louis could hear the underlying seriousness of his words.

“My name's not omega.” he grumbled, and walked back to Niall, stiffly. He was still wary, still half expecting a one eighty in demeanor. Expecting to be sold off, even though he knew it was ridiculous and nonsensical. Niall was already rich, he has no need to sell Louis,  _ but maybe he’s just an ass _ .

He does have an evil man’s face.

“Thank you Harry.” said Niall he hadn't at any point taken a look at the pair by the door. A fact that bothered Louis more than it should have, then he was next to the other omega once again. “Now please, this topic is not meant for alpha ears. Block us out as much as possible.”

“Sure, whatever.” grumbled Harry as he lazily shut the door. “Who would want to hear that shit anyways.” Louis heard after the door was shut. He looked at Niall’s face, wondering if the other man had heard it. He seemed oblivious, omegas truly were the weak ones.

“Louis,” Niall sighed out sweetly, placing his hand on Louis’ cheek, the younger eying his movements carefully, “your body will go through many changes in the next three days.” Louis could tell the man was speaking softer than normal, like he was worried Louis would snap, or break down. Samuel. Samuel, that was all he could see right now. He got the urge to attack, to make the man pay for his empty promises of warmth and protection.

He sunk his nails into his palm,  _ it’s not him. It’s not him, get it together Louis! _

“Can you like- I don't know- be more normal about this shit?” he asked awkwardly, shifting his body.

_ It’s not him. This is Niall, NOT Samuel. _

“Right…” Niall scratched his head, most definitely wondering how he should explain heats to someone as brazen as Louis?

In all honestly, Louis had never been talked to about heats. When he was a kid his dad was sure he'd be an alpha, so he explained ruts. The only thing he knew about heats was that he shouldn't be in the house when his mom went into one(this included ruts too), they both happened to be loud, and should he ever meet an omega in heat, he should jump them… there was a clear lack of moral.

“Basically, you'll want to fuck- er I mean-” he coughed, “ rather, you'll want... to get… fucked.” Niall paused, clearly not ready himself to take on this role, and Louis’ face was not making it any easier. “Um… it's just nature trying to get us to procreate, this is the time you can get pregnant an-”

“WOAH, waoh! Pregnant?” Louis cried out, hugging his abdomens protectively, “I don't- I can't get pregnant! What are you crazy?”

“LOUIS, Louis, calm down! You don't have to- just let me finish! You'll understand better once I'm done.” Niall shouted over all of Louis’ panicked arguments, but the younger omega wouldn't let up. So Niall did something that went against every single one of his survival instincts and launched himself at the outsider.

Louis was stunned. He stiffened at the sudden contact, the arms thrown around him in such a nonthreatening manner was so foreign he'd forgotten what the proper reaction was. Then he came to.

“Please let me go.” he said, but it didn't come out as aggressive, dominating, or demanding as he’d hoped. Niall nodded and unwrapped his arms from the brunette’s arm and torso.

“You don't have to get pregnant, or even have sex Louis. Many omegas out there actually don't their first heat.” assured the blonde, once there was some space between the two.

“Great. Then I won’t.” said Louis pointedly.

“Oh, but Louis, that's usually because they're only fourteen or fifteen, their heats are only-”

“I don't care. I'm not having sex and that's final.”

“I understand that Louis,” Niall was beginning to sound a bit more urgent, “but you should really hear me out he-”

“No. I've made up my mind, so be on your way.” Louis began to shove the equally small male out.

“No, Louis, seriously, I don't think you understand-” Louis opened the door, “There's a lot of bio-” Niall gripped the edges of the doorway.

“Trust me Niall, I've dealt with a lot of painful things in my time, keeping it in my pants won't be too hard. I got this.” Louis gave a final shove and shut the door.

 

“Told you it wouldn't go well.” said Harry, helping his fiance up off the floor.

“Twenty-four hours Louis!” shouted the omega, blatantly ignoring the smug alpha in lieu of warning the other boy.

 

To say Louis was feeling the heat(in more ways than one), was an understatement. He'd had a high fever since he woke up, and his body was even weaker than the previous day. What's more is a slimy substance started oozing from his ass over thirty minutes ago and hasn't let up. What the hell even was it? He’d never had it before.

Hell, Louis had thought he was bleeding at first- it had happened before, although, it only happened after being raped- but when he reached for it and saw it was clear, he just frowned and tried to ignore it.

Except he couldn't, because his insides were burning and he kept thinking about getting fucked, and even worse mated, and even worse than worse, fucking pregnant!?!

“What the hell nature!” Louis whined shoving his head under all the fluffy pillows.

Three hours later, Louis was basically a sobbing mess, he refused to touch himself, he couldn't see the pleasure in it. He'd never done it before, and the only people who ever had were rogue alphas so he  _ knew _ there was no way it could ever in a million years feel good.

“I’m fine.” he told himself, “You’re fine.” he proclaimed. “Alphas are useless.”

An hour later, Niall barged into the room and growled, which shocked the weakened Louis, who in that moment thought this would be his deathbed. Shit! He knew he shouldn’t have trusted this discount Samuel.

“Sorry, just territorial.” Niall smiled shyly. “So clearly you're getting needy,” he stated matter of factly, his tone void of judgement or mockery, “I really think I should just quickly tell you-”

“No!” Louis growled, “No one is touching me.”

“L-Louis~” Niall whimpered, “y-y-your wolf is- is out. Maybe just p-put it away so I c-” he was scared.

“Get out!” Louis growled, and Niall really didn't have to be told twice.

He ran as fast as his legs would allow, and locked the door once he was out. First to keep Louis in, and second to keep horny alphas out. Because that was important.

“Ah shit!” Louis growled as he focused on putting his wolf away, “Fucking listen to me!” he shouted at it desperately, successfully making it go away until he was fully human again.

He was sat on the center of the queen sized bed, wondering what was wrong with him, why did he suddenly want an alpha, and a baby, and a home?

“You’re fine.” he repeated it like a mantra, “You have no use for alphas.” he asserted.

Why did he want a dick in him? He knew hated that. He hated the whole act, it hurt, and was completely one sided. Why would nature make him want to go through that torture?

“You don’t need them. They don’t need you.”

Three hours later Louis was completely lost. He felt like he was in a haze, he’d been spewing nonsense for the past thirty minutes, he can’t be sure what it was, but at some point 

“Alpha~” he whined, “I want an alpha~”

And then Niall barged in, “Which one?” he asked, lifting Louis’ head up for him, seeing as the younger omega was too tired to do so himself.

Niall knew all too well how desperate omegas could get, hell even he himself would let just about anyone fuck him during his heats, and if Louis was admitting that this early on, while he was still semi-sane, then he would give him the chance to give in on his own terms. Which meant bringing him whoever he asked for.

For Louis though, it was Niall’s scent that brought back some much needed clarity.

“Niall, Prince Niall, bring, bring Liam. I need to talk to Liam. He's nice, he won't touch me, he'll help me.” Louis said breathlessly.

Niall nodded and walked out the room, locking the door, leaving a whining Louis behind him.

 

“So it's a full blown heat?” mumbled Harry as he saw Niall shut and lock the door, briefly catching a glimpse of the omega, and also a whiff of his addicting scent. Which was something he’d never thought before, but nature really had a way of overriding a wolve’s mind.

“He wants Liam.” said Niall, rushing down the hall on his own.

“Why him?” asked Harry, surprised at the barely concealed offense in his own tone. Why was he offended? Moreover, why did he want to rip his friend's throat out?

“He thinks he won't touch him.” Niall said rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. After all, when it came to heats, no alpha(unless mated) was hands off for very long.

“Well that's naive, I thought the kid was smarter than that.”

“His judgement’s clouded. He really shoulda let me give him the rundown, now he'll have to figure it out on his own.” said Niall with a grimace, pitying the isolated boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely pissed off the folks who hate Larry being with anyone else, but calm your tits! this is Larry Stylinson.
> 
> Alright so what'd you think? Are you happy with the faster update? Hope this makes the story feel less long. Question though, did this chapter seem too fast for anyone? I was worried about the pacing, but I justified it cause a heat is a fast pace, long lasting haze... I can't explain it, but hopefully someone out there can make sense of what I just said.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this, please leave your thoughts, I didn't reread/edit this so please tell me if there's any gaps or too many errors. That aside, I made some fanart for this, it's not done, but I'll post it on my instagram, so if any of you would like to see it my bio has my username. I'll let you guys know when it's up.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have fun, and as always take care my lovelies(^-^)


	15. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, just narcissism.

Hello my lovely readers, as of right now it's still Halloween where I'm at(not that it matters, I don't get join in on the fun anyways), but in a few hours it will be November 1st.

Which is also known as day of the saints, which is hilarious because it also happens to be the day a sinful demon was birthed, AKA me!

Anyways... Just make me feel special and wish me a happy birthday

Oh hey!  **Funfact** : My name on my birthday cakes always gets mispelled, it's a running joke in my family that my name will forever be mispelled.

 

Sorry this wasn't an update, I promise it'll be up soon though.


	16. Months Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess.

Hey guys, I've been gone a long time and, well... that's cause I've decided to leave this type of life. It's just not right. It's not right to write about these guys like this... and haha I'm just kidding. I wonder how many people left because of the first sentence... but seriously people who say that seriously are the worst. Difference of opinions I suppose.

**\--------------------------------------------**

“Louis?” the young boy looked up at the door when he heard the gentle voice accompanied with a knock.

“Come in.” he said hurriedly, and too softly for his liking. Seriously, he was Louis-fucking-Tomlinson: killer omega, he’s not supposed to be this pathetic!

Liam opened the door and stepped in, quickly shutting it to keep Louis’ scent in.

Liam’s pupils dilated instantly as his nose was filled with Louis’ sweet scent and what he could only assume was the young boy’s slick, which also smelled divine.

“H-hey Lou.” he said shakily.

“Oh fucking hell Liam, thank god you're here, seriously, shit, I don't think I could do this without you seriously.” Louis sighed out, he signalled with his hand for Liam to join him on the bed. The alpha did so, hesitantly. “I don't even just mean this heat. I mean- I mean everything- my whole stay, I think you kept me sane.”

Liam’s heart swelled, he was sure Louis found him weak and overbearing, but these words. Honestly it sounded like an affectionate drunk’s rambling; if he didn’t know any better, Liam might have even assumed this was a mental breakdown of sorts.

“Liam, I think,” Louis licked his lips, “I think you need to fuck me.”

“What?” shouted Liam incredulously, even getting up off the bed.

“Shh! Listen, listen Liam,” he whispered, “it hurts, it hurts so much more than I thought it would, more than, more than the broken ribs, it's like someone shoved a lit, splintering torch up my ass and the fire is spreading throughout my body.” unwelcome tears were brimming Louis’ eyes.

Liam flinched at the words, was it really like that? Honestly, heats were the best kept secrets in the world, only omegas knew _knew_ them, it was quite taboo, even downright disgusting for an omega to discuss it with an alpha beyond asking to get fucked. So if Liam were any other alpha, he would have shamed Louis there and then. But he wasn't, and he was quite proud to know that much more than any other alpha in the kingdom, maybe even the world.

He officially knew something Zayn didn't. He smirked. Shortly, because if Lous noticed he’d come off as a perverted prick.

“This doesn’t make any sense?” mumbled the young doctor to himself. He’d been flipping through Louis’ journal for the whole of his stay like his life depended on it, and nothing.

It was as if royal had held onto this, it was so neat. No ruffled pages, just repetitive notes of day after day, with some days missing. Was that normal, maybe those were so tame they didn’t matter? Or so hectic that the omega had no time to write? And he didn’t seem like one to dwell so it made sense for him to not revisit the days he skipped.

So then why have a journal if you won’t revisit?

“Louis, you are truly an enigma.”

Repetitive notes, same feelings, it’s mechanical, like second nature; just like all of Louis’ previous moves, it’s something he does for survival. No dwelling, no feeling, but there must be a crack somewhere.

After all, the omega is still a human being, it’s naive to think that he’d always just be a warrior.

Zayn continued to flip through, rereading each page. It was on the thirtieth page, towards the midpoint.

Day 226

Meals- elk, all three meals, and amaranth

Activities- hunting, remembering

Run ins- future monster, shared food and left them

‘Remembering’ but Louis’ never written that down again.

 

“Liam, don’t be a bitch, sit back down!” scolded Louis, and the older quickly obeyed, and Louis grabbed his clothed shoulders. The warmth was comforting and made his skin tingle pleasantly, but the _clothes_. Louis looked the alpha in the eyes, “I need this.” Louis breathed out, really trying to steady his breaths. “Please Liam, I am asking you as a friend.”

“A-are you sure Louis.”

“Yeah, it has to be you, I trust you.”

“Really?” he asked warily.

“Yeah. I mean, you’d never hurt me, and before this did you ever think of fucking me?” Liam shook his head, “Or mating me?”

“God no!” he choked out.

“What about impregnating me?”

“Now that's just a death wish Louis.” he chuckled out and Louis smiled at him.

“It really is, but see you understand that!” he smacked Liam’s chest amicably, still the alpha grunted at the pain. “So fuck me?” Louis said, but he was still allowing Liam a way out. He didn't want to force him into it[or should I say into him… sorry.], he knew what that felt like way too well to do it himself.

“Y-yeah.” and with that slightly nervous approval, he pounced on the older male.

It was like watching a movie…

Louis laid Liam on his back and began to tear off his clothes, accidentally ripping one of the sleeves(“Damn it! I’ma have t’get that fixed!”) in the process. He was in a rush, just needing to get the whole thing over with. This wasn’t a moment to remember.

“Lou-Louis, Louis, slowdown!” groaned Liam as Louis ground down on his crotch.

“W-what?” whined Louis, he’d finally gotten some release and now it was stopping.

“Protection, we need protection if you don’t want to get pregnant.” Louis jumped off him, and with a tone drowned in annoyance and lust ordered Liam to get the ‘protection’. What protection worked better than a blade?

“So how’s it going in there?” asked Niall, Harry by his side looking at Liam the way he’d looked at Louis the first time he saw the omega. Although, Liam was sure he looked quite ridiculous. His cheeks were no doubt flushed, and his clothes tattered, but he wasn’t about to bring that up and neither were the other two.

“U-uh he asked me to- to help him… with th- his… heat.” Liam’s words were stunted, seeing as Harry’s eyes made him feel like a dead man walking.

“Really?” asked Niall positively surprised, “Oh that’s wonderful Liam!”

“It is?” Liam’s eyes shot over to Harry, “Because Harry’s face is telling a different story.” Niall quickly turned to look over at his fiance, who hadn’t bothered to mask his glowering face.

“Of course I have a problem with it, my friend is about to fuck a murderer.” Harry supplied.

“Oh please Harry, you just wanna get your dick wet.” groaned Niall shamelessly.

“Niall!” both harry and Liam chastised, but the omega was quick to speak over them.

“Liam, this is good, you can be his first positive sexual experience.” Harry scoffed, ignoring him, Niall continued talking with gritted teeth, “I really think he needs someone like you right now.”

“Yeah. the protection?”

“You don’t have any?” asked Niall, seeing as Harry was too busy continuing his sulking- or as he rather say, disapproval of  

“Well sorry! I wasn’t expecting to fuck someone in the castle!” Liam defended.

“Well it’s good to know you have as pure a mind as Louis thinks you do.” gritted Niall.

“Oh Niall, don’t get pissy with me.” whined Liam, “I want this to go well as much as you do.”

“Yeah whatever, just make sure you top.” mumbled Harry,

“Why wouldn’t-?”

“Just go to my room, I have some there.”

“The shamelessness.” mumbled Niall.

“Well, I’m not going to lie about something like that Niall. Besides, it would be an absolute nightmare if he impregnated Louis.” argued the prince looking towards the door of the room the omega was held in and suppressing a growl. He was no longer in the mood for any of his fiance’s words, and he hadn’t been ever since the omega was brought into his home and with him his scent.

There was a beat in their conversation that he was just now realizing was out of character of the small blonde beside him. slowly, he turned to Niall, and was met with a scrutinizing look that was less than welcome.

“What?” he snapped.

“Nothing… it’s just, I believe that’s the first time you’ve said the omega’s name.” Harry huffed, and sweeped his hair back. An action that Niall had noticed the other did when he was nervous or felt some type of suffocated.

“Alright got it, wish us luck!” shouted Liam, running passed them, he still sounded nervous and his exterior was still a mess, but from what the two princes could see, Louis was fine with that and even went so far as to pull their friend into the room. Aggressively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has parts that were written months apart, so sorry if it feels off. I was originally gonna take a whole other direction that at the time I was not proud of. Had it continued, I probably would hate writing this story. I was hating my works, not just this story, all of them, so I took a long ass step back that yeah, some may think was a bit spineless of me, but I fixed the chapter's - and story's - direction, and I'm back. I'm still worried about disappointing people, but that will fade... probably.
> 
> I can't say I'll make more frequent updates, but I stand by what I've always said. I'm not giving up on this story. Frankly, it's the farthest I've ever gotten in one, and I would like to see it come to it's true ending.


	17. He's in Control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bad smut kinda, just like three paragraphs of it, nothing detailed.  
>  Over use of italics and I'm not sorry about it.  
>  This chapter may anger some people, just be calm about your ass-tearings, okay?  
>  Also read the end notes, at least the last paragraph, I wrote a question that I would like to have answered.

Now this truly was a mystery, how he managed to get the omega writhing, and whining beneath him, pleading for an alpha, which obviously meant him, since he was the only one in the room.

“Alpha please.” whined the omega, and this certainly was not the omega that he was used to, but perhaps that was a good thing. “Alpha!” definitely a good thing.

“Shh, Louis, I’ve got you.”

“Please Alpha, I need your knot.” he whimpered and god, all he could do was marvel at the omega’s newfound submission. He was just so needy, so pliant, so willing to bend to all his desires. He spread Louis’ legs and did what any good alpha with an omega in heat would do; he shoved his big alpha cock in him, and as he was enveloped by Louis’ warmth he couldn’t help but wonder how he got here when just earlier Louis seemed so adamant about staying in charge.

 

_ “Woah Louis!” shouted the alpha as he was dragged in and mercilessly thrown onto the bed. “I have the… thing,” he blushed, not quite feeling like it was right to discuss these matters with the omega, despite what they were about to do, “but m-maybe you should go a little slower.” _

_ “No.” Louis growled, however his wasn’t nearly as intimidating as that of an alpha’s nor even as one he would let out any other day. “We’re doing this fast,” he climbed on top of the alpha and sat on his lap, “think of it as a job. You go in, do what you need to do, I’ll do what I need to do, and then you get out. Okay?” Liam nodded quickly, he wasn’t expecting this to be a romantic endeavor, but he also wasn’t expecting Louis to treat this like soldiers would a retrieval mission. _

_ “Okay, clothes off.” the omega ordered, getting off Liam so both could remove all their clothes. Just as Liam was about to remove his bottoms, he spoke to give a warning of sorts. _

_ “Alright Lou-” _

_ “Get out.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “I said get out.” growled the younger man, jumping onto Liam and shoving his face into his neck. Liam flinched, thinking this was truly his demise. He could already imagine his tomb, ‘Here lies Liam Payne, he coveted exactly four omegas, and died at the hands of what would have been his fifth.’ what an embarrassment. _

_ He was backed up against the bed’s headboard and had his eyes shut tight out of fear, but slowly opened them as he realised that the omega was only smelling him. _

_ “You smell horrendous.” _

_ “What?” he asked, quite offended, he had never had his scent insulted. In fact it was quite the contrary, omegas loved his scent, claiming it was soothing and ‘homey’. _

_ “It’s weak.” Louis spat, “Which means you’re weak, and therefore not a suitable mate.” he growled. If Liam was being honest, and if his external disposition were anything to go off of, he was terrified. _

_ He hadn't witnessed Louis’ more feral side first hand, but from the reports, and the stories being shared amongst some of the guards’ wives, Liam was about one hundred percent sure he did not want to be on the receiving end of that trip. Especially since he wouldn't dare hit an omega. Much less Louis, who he had grown to care for over the past couple months. _

_ Louis sighed, pulling Liam out of his thoughts, “A strong omega, needs an even stronger alpha. Don't you agree Liam?” asked Louis, except to the alpha's ears it came off as a threat. Perhaps if he wasn't so shaken up, he would have answered accordingly, but this was Liam. _

_ “Actually, I've found that having a balanced pair is bet-” Louis slammed his hand on the headboard, next to Liam’s ear which, yes, hurt a lot. _

_ “A strong omega, needs an even stronger alpha. Isn’t. That. Right. Liam?” he asked, jaw clenched, and okay, message received. _

_ “Y-yes. Yeah, so right.” _

_ “Yes,” Louis hummed appeased, “so get out.” he got off of Liam, allowing the older man to leave the room. _

 

_ “Liam?” asked Niall, his eyes roaming the mostly naked alpha’s torso. _

_ “Niall, stop staring!” chastised the alpha, but the omega felt no shame and instead rolled his eyes at his friend. _

_ “Relax Liam, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” he said with a sly smirk that had the alpha’s face and chest flushing. _

_ “I look forward to being married to you.” griped Harry, scowling at Liam for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Nonetheless, he removed his long coat and handed it over to his friend, “Put this on and tell us why you are out here, and not in there assisting the omega.” _

_ “Back to addressing him by status now, are we Harry?” Niall teased, words that his fiance ignored in lou of hearing what it is that had happened between the two in those fifteen minutes. Sure, without much strain he, and possibly even Niall, could have heard every little thing they said, and god forbid, did. But the two princes dutifully ignored what went on in the room, until they heard a loud slam, and then of course Harry kept an ear out for signs of a struggle. There were only unintelligible murmurs. _

_ “Louis, he uh, kicked me out. Said I was weak and that he needed a stronger alpha, whatever that means.” at this Harry raised his eyebrows. Liam may be gentle and fall on the more sensitive side for what is considered normal for an alpha, but he was by no means weak. Afterall, he had been able to qualify for his kingdom’s army, and was even placed above a common foot soldier. All of that of course was without any of the prince’s influence. _

_ “Strange, he seemed so sure about it being you. Why would he just send you away all of a sudden? Especially during such… trying times. Normally an omega this far into heat would be so needy by this point, that they would even let some degenerate off the street have them. Picky little thing, this one.” _

_ “Well honey bunches, since it was your wise idea to take him under your wing, perhaps you should talk to him?” cooed Harry condescendingly. _

_ Niall and Harry looked into each other’s unamused eyes that conveyed nothing but annoyance for one another, “I liked you better before we were engaged.” quipped Niall, and briskly walked towards the omega’s room. He wanted to trust Louis, or at least not be scared of him, but he truly was more fearful than any alpha that the young omega had met in all his nineteen years of life. He softly knocked on the door. _

_ “Mr. …. Crap I don’t- Louis, I’m coming in.” he warned and opened the door, and was too dragged in, and he released a yelp, “I-I’m fine! We’re fine.” he alerted the two alphas outside. _

_ “Oh Niall, I am so sorry!” cried the omega, snuggling into the blonde man. Pulling him closer to his body, and warily, Niall returned the gesture. “I owe you a thousand apologies, I am sure it disturbs you that I am in your home, and moreover in heat. My god, it’s offensive.” _

_ “Um yea, but you’re fine, I brought y- Louis? Is everything alright?” _

_ “Honestly? No.” whimpered the young omega, and for the first time his young age and frailty showed. “I’m scared, but I feel like I need an alpha.” _

_ It was his vulnerability, and the way he curled further into Niall that made the prince say his next words, “And who do you want?” _

_ “I am afraid to ask.” Niall pet the boy’s hair, this Louis was much easier to work with than the one Niall was accustomed to. It was nice. _

_ “Go ahead Louis, no one will be mad. I won’t be mad.” _

_ “I want… Harry.” Niall’s motions stilled. Much like a dog, he tilted his head, confused at what the young boy was asking for. _

_ “But-” _

_ “I know. He is your fiance, but he is the alpha I want, no need. Niall please.” he nearly cried, _

_ “No, no, that’s not the problem. In my kingdom it’s actually expected for royals to care for the omegas that reside in the castle. It’s just, Louis… I thought you hated Prince Harry.” _

_ “Yes, but I need him right now.” _

_ “If you’re sure.” said Niall, still waiting for the omega to take his words back. Instead the brunette nodded and with that, Niall called his fiance. _

Of course staying in charge in that time was in regards to Liam, who the omega had revealed quite heartlessly that he thought he was weak.

“More, alpha please!” cried out the omega, desperate for more friction, and more importantly, physical contact that went beyond their groin areas.

The alpha shushed the omega, and gently touched Louis’ cheek, “Don’t worry omega, I will take care of you.” he whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I hope not too many people were outraged by this... please be calm, you can complain, but complain reasonably and keep in mind, that you don't know the full story as you do it. But also, I think some people will be delighted with the events, cause you're crazy, duh.  
>  I cringe so hard while writing/looking at the crap I'm calling "smut". In my case it is the other definitions of smut: flakes of soot or dirt; a fungal disease of grains!   
>  So what did you think? I also think that in the last chapter I put "it was like a scene from a movie" in the story at some point, and I'm like bitch! There's no movies in their world yet, why the fuck are you ruining your story's world? I was pretty mad at myself.  
>  I think I'll explain some things about the world/characters in the next update, in between chapters because I have gotten some questions/assumptions in regards to customs and I feel like this chapter specifically(and the next) will display some clashes in cultures. So, let me know if you'd like to see that. Just trust that it won't delay the next chapter.


	18. Is He Though?

“Niall!” called alpha running over to the two wolves in dining room.

“Zayn, so nice of you to join us.” said the omega, raising his wine glass from his place at the head of the table. Meanwhile, an on edge Liam (“You really shouldn’t sit there Niall, King Magnus will be livid if he finds out.” “Well then, let’s not tell the old kook.”) was sat next to him wearing royal attire.

“Liam.” called Zayn, “Why are you in Harry’s clothes? Is this some new roleplay? I didn’t think you could get more strange.” he deadpanned, taking his seat across from the other Alpha, to Niall’s left. “Besides, I didn’t come here for you, King Magnus told me you took charge of the omega.”

“Yes and?” asked the blonde, taking a prim sip (how someone makes a sip be prim Zayn will never understand) from his goblet as he cast his eyes to the olive skinned man at his side, telling him to go on.

“Well, he wasn’t in his cell, and I need to speak with him.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.” he sighed out, resting his chin on his fisted hand.

“And why is that?” asked Zayn, beginning to feel irritated with the omega’s delightful behavior.

“He is currently with Prince Harry, they are handling his heat. Originally, Liam here was supposed to do it, but he was very coldly thrown out of the room.” he cooed teasingly, even going so far as to pinch the frowning man’s cheek. “Which is strange because the second I entered, Louis was a real sweetheart.” Niall hummed, a small smile appearing on his face at the thought of the new omega being so, well, like an omega.

“Louis? A sweetheart?” asked Liam and Zayn at the same time, and Niall nodded, his face showing that he completely understood their hesitance to accept his words as fact.

“I was surprised as well, but you should have seen him. He was clinging to me like a child, and he seemed to want to follow proper social dynamics for once. He even asked for my permission you know?” ended Niall with a pleased voice. As if the end was the diamond on a ring.

Zayn gulped, normally this change in what most would consider to be a “problematic omega” would be something worthy of toast, maybe even a party in the King's eyes; he did so love when an omega properly learned their place, but Zayn knew that Louis was not well, and him changing so suddenly was certain to be a sign of something truly disastrous.

“Niall, I think you made a mistake in allowing Harry to do this.”

“But why? He is an alpha prince with an omega in need in his castle, moreover Louis asked for him.” Niall said, confused as to why he had to defend his actions to Zayn, one of the most open minded and well informed alphas he knew, though he did find his studies to be quite strange and sometimes even ludicrous. 

Really, what reason other than them just being an abomination, could there be for an omega to not love their infants. Honestly, Niall had no idea why the man bothered with them, they were failures. Failures as omegas, and failures to their people. He thought it right that they have their cubs taken away. So why Zayn was out their trying to prevent that, and help someone that could never be repaired was beyond him.

“And we all know omegas never ask for people that they wouldn't approve of in any other occasion.” he finished, and it was true. While it was difficult, and near impossible for an omega in heat to reject an alpha offering (or forcing, sadly) their help, it was also impossible for them to verbally request someone that they, or their wolf, didn't already accept in some form. So it meant Louis truly was, and will be fine with having had Harry there with him.

“Are you against this because it is improper for the prince to indulge in the same house that his betrothed is in? Because I've said this countless times before, it is accepted in Puresans for royalty, alpha, beta, or omega, to do such things. Even here it is fine for alphas to partake, you people just like to shove it under the rug.” grumbled Niall, and the two alphas near him just rolled their eyes, it was no secret that the omega prince had his share of complaints and criticisms for the way Gardane ran things.

The king completely belittled him, he is Niall Horan, Prince of Puresans! His father and mother had taught him how to rule, and act diplomatically, they'd even taught him how to lead should they enter a war or time of crisis (granted, he was lost when it came to real fighting, it was the one thing neither of his parents would allow). He was a trained leader, yet the king often acted as though he were a statue for decor rather than a full man.

“I couldn't care less what's proper,” said Zayn, looking at Liam who had shifted uncomfortably. Liam definitely cared about what is proper, which meant he was very out of place with his current company. “I'm just worried that the change in Louis’ character was not a conscious decision on his part.”

“He seemed conscious to me,” mumbled Liam, “very like himself, that is until he sniffed my neck…” he trailed off, his hand rubbing the area that Louis had shoved his face into.

“He scented you?” asked Zayn, sounding almost appalled.

“No, he wasn't rubbing his scent on me, more so, just insulting mine.” he admitted shyly. Even more shyly than he had when he told Harry and Niall.

“Yeah, which makes no sense because you smell great Li-bear.” cooed Niall, pinching the pouty alphas cheek.

“Well, at least he was somewhat himself… had he scented you, it would have been very worrying.”

“You worry too much Zayn, the omega is just fine, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. And though he has been a bit less than hospitable to the omega, I’m certain Harry wouldn’t either. At least not anymore.”

 

After about twenty minutes of conversation, Liam was able to leave the castle in some of Harry’s more casual clothes that the people wouldn’t be able to recognize immediately, while Zayn stayed in the castle per Niall’s request.

“Oh that poor alpha, he reeks of Harry. Hopefully he doesn’t run into any of the elders, they would destroy him.” said Niall half sympathetically as he watched Liam walk out the door with hunched shoulders, and for certain, if he had a tail, it would be tucked between his legs.

“Why did you ask me to stay Niall?” asked Zayn, ignoring the mocking tone in the omega’s voice.

“I think, for the most part, that your practice is a joke.” admitted Niall unapologetically, and Zayn scrunched his face up in slight offense, though there was no real surprise. Many people found his studies to be ridiculous and a waste of time, but it did hurt that Niall, a man he trusted and knew very well, could so coldly say that to him.

“Thank you Prince Horan.”

“Aww c’mon Zayn, don’t be like that!” whined the blonde, “There was an actual point to my statement.” seeing as he was met with silence, Niall decided to continue his initial thoughts. “But you did seem very concerned for Louis, and you did barge in here rather frantic.”

“Well it's just, I've been reading his journals, as well as documenting his actions while here.” Zayn sighed deeply, “Well I noticed he sometimes is not in control.”

“Yeah, well a lot of omegas are lacking control.”

“No, like- god, Ni, you just- you’re too narrow minded for this!”

“Narrow minded!?” shouted Prince Horan, appalled by the alpha’s claims. “I’ll have you know, in my kingdom I am a pillar for omega equality.” he informed, and tilted his head up. An act that Zayn, couldn’t help but think, would have a more significant effect if he were taller.

“Yes, but you’re too narrow minded for matters of intellect.”

“You offend your Prince.” groused Niall, crossing his arms in front of himself and giving the alpha a look that threatened demotion or another thing of the sort.

Zayn widened his eyes at the cold reminder that boundaries were constantly present before him. He took a deep breath to calm himself and find a new approach to the matter at hand.

“You are right. I apologize your majesty, for my boldness.” he bowed his head as he continued, “I just worry that Louis and his wolf are so at odds with each other, that they may not even want the same things from life.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, uncrossing his arms. “Look up Mr. Malik.”

“I mean, what do you want, more than anything, from life?”

“A family, obviously.” he answered without a second thought.

“And your wolf?”

“The same…? What’s the point of this-”

“Well Prince, what if Louis doesn’t want a family?” he asked, raising his voice, hoping to get his point across better.

“That’s crazy though, every omega wants a family.” he said with an almost ditzy smile.

“Well of course, but what if Louis, doesn’t.” Zayn looked at Niall, who looked absolutely affronted, “Think about it Prince Horan, Louis hates,  _ hates _ , alphas. He doesn’t want to see them, and he especially doesn’t want them touching him, and while in prison, his wolf would come out and he wouldn’t even be aware of it. He’s also not fond of omegas, which is even more peculiar because, omegas should find comfort in one another. He doesn’t seem like the mating, settling down, and sitting down to tea with his fellow omega comrades on his days of rest type of person. Do you see what I’m saying?”

Niall had a look of worried realization on his face, but he schooled easily. He had to believe that Louis, much like every other omega, could still pick someone specific and not have it be entirely due to his heat. For god sakes! Niall, had hand picked quite a few alphas in the midst of his own heat and never once regretted his choices.

“Zayn, you need to stop applying your weird, mental mumbo jumbo to everything. Not everyone is crazy!”

“I don’t like calling them crazy…” he mumbled, “but perhaps, my prince, you are correct.”

“Exactly.” Niall smiled pleased that he’d gotten the smart alpha to agree with him. “Also, Zayn, drop the honorifics, just watch your tone and all will be well.” he ran a hand down the other's chest, smoothing out the alpha’s guard uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Fact: Zayn and Liam are the only two of the main characters that were actually born in Gardane(main setting).  
> So I feel like this chapter has some of those cultural differences since it was centered around Niall and Zayn, you'll really see it with Niall who was raised a certain way in a certain place. Sorry if it was bit boring, but I really rather focus on what the others thought of the events instead of the events themselves... I can't write smut you guys, it's just a tragedy to writing, okay?!  
> So leave your thoughts please, and if there are any weird errors let me know.
> 
> Also sorry this is late(is it by my standards though?), there's just been a lot of turmoil in my house... I won't go into detail because it's personal and I don't want public judgement placed on my family- even if it's anonymous- but basically, it's we're just very divided on a situation and we're feeling the strain, very intensely. Wish us luck though :). Thanks for reading, take care and until next time my lovelies(^-^)


End file.
